Dark Times
by Ageless Light
Summary: Romania was just the beginning. Now that they have found each other their stories are just being written. The Kylierion women are trying to cope with being stationed in South America and engaging in a relationship. Sequel to Dark Moments, ft A/Z,I/L,A/D
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole, Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the beginning. Now that they have found each other their stories are just being written. The Kylierion women are trying to cope with being stationed in South America and engaging in a relationship.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer _and parts of _Dark Peril_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can access it through my profile

**Created on: **June 5, 2010. Edited December 10, 2010

**Word Count: **2,049

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**A/N:** Installments, for lack of a better work, of _Dark Times_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It is in fact going somewhere but since I will be focusing on the different couples it may take a while. Just to be warned the length of these "chapters" will vary. Some will be as long as the chapters for _Dark Moments_ and others will be as short as a dabble.

* * *

_85 miles Northeast of Pôrto Velho_

_Time: 2158  
_

Prologue:**  
**

A particular section of the Amazon forest had gone unusually quiet, its inhabitants aware that there was danger nearby. Predators stalked through the brush and even traveled the branches above causing the monkeys, birds, and other assorted creatures to freeze instinctually unwillingly to draw the predators' attention to them.

Even the common mental pathways the Kylierions shared were silent as if they were afraid the enemy could infiltrate them telepathically. In reality, it was an implausible possibility but that didn't shake that somewhere within everyone's minds the thought dwelled. Adrenaline coursed through their system and even a human civilian could feel the anticipation in the air had they been anywhere near this part of the forest. If the enemy wasn't so complacent in their actions they would have been able to tell they were about to be attacked.

Even though the trees provided cover the teams were still getting rained on. It wasn't a heavy rain or even a drizzle, but it was as if the sky was spitting on them. The humidity in the air didn't help either and no one was sure if their clothing was soaked because of the water falling down on them or from their own sweat, while they remained immobile in their various positions. It was frustrating and it didn't really hinder them anyway but several Kylierions wanted to use their influence to adjust the skies so it would stop raining all together or just pour.

It had been almost six months since KATT squads had been assigned to South America to investigate the jaguar race and expand the Empire's territory. Since then more and more teams have been assigned to the mission coded as "The Green Mist" but that code name was unlikely to stay once the mission became public to the Empire and to the other races forming the Great Alliance. All the commanders had bet upon a name and so far it seemed that TGM would eventually be changed to SOSA for operation "Savior of South America," or some equivalent. It was all about advertising and inspiration but the KATT squads were used to it so they tried not to think about the politics and just do their job.

If the KATT squads did their jobs well then everything wouldn't go to hell in a few years like the experts believed. For centuries the De La Cruz brothers had been patrolling at least eight countries. Though they were only five of them they had done a spectacular job but if the Empire hadn't responded as they did to Iris' vision then, well… one tried to think about it.

The Malinov brothers were arrogant and along with their allies have been using the rainforest as a key location in the soon to be upcoming war. The location was ideal in many ways, because the Carpathian brothers would be unable to patrol the entire forest and they would eventually be overrun. The fact that they choose this location also was a slight to the De La Cruz family. The vampire masters were mocking their once extended family by operating underneath their nose. It was a form of psychological warfare. And it was all working.

However, things had changed and the Empire prayed they hadn't responded to late. Everything centered on KATT squad 15 and their recent networking's from Romania. The De La Cruz brothers were no longer the only Carpathians residing in South America, and had opened their home to Dominic, Mataias, Lojos and Tomas. They were all powerful and ancient Carpathians, renowned as warriors and now that they had something invested in this battle they had become even more lethal.

It was the largest gathering of their people outside of their homeland and they were the envy of the younger hunters. Not just for the intense combat they would continue to experience but because of the females now in their lives. Though Mataias and Tomas had yet to find their lifemates they had eagerly accepted Iris as their brother's lifemate. The three brothers were reclusive and it had been centuries since they had spent any length of time with a female. Then suddenly they had gained a sister-in-law and adopted several other females within such a short time.

Due to the females associated with squad 15 a large, complicated, and extended family had been born between the De La Cruz brothers and the newcomers, along with the Airan and Sole households. The male hunters were still adjusting to the close relationships their females had with their fellow servicemen but nothing serious had happened yet. Being in such a hostile environment they had all bonded quickly and the Carpathians proved their worth to KATT becoming consultants to the Kylierion Special Forces. Even now Lojos and Tomas accompanied the team as they closed in on their target.

The air shifted minutely and no one but a Kylierion would have recognized anything out of the ordinary. Quickly, Ashe sifted out of the air, returning from her recon and joined Iris against the tree. A quick glance passed between the two and messages were exchanged silently. Both women looked exhausted but that was to be expected considering the week they had. None of the Kylierions looked any better.

Technically squad 15 was on the reserved list and Ashe wasn't supposed to be in battle at all until she could utilize her ability to sift in battle but her presence was needed here. Thankfully, her skill progressed and she could maintain both forms and sift in between them with control and concentration. Her life wasn't in danger anymore but if things got out of hand others could be. Especially if she was forced to try and transport someone.

South America was unstable even to the preternatural races. The Amazon had become a battleground long ago but it was quickly escalating to a war zone. The Jaguar people had been in crisis and shifters like Broderick ran wild and unchecked in the forest for years. The increasing presence of vampires and mages only added to a horrible situation.

It was extremely dangerous especially to the Kylierions who could not be identified. The Empire spent more resources hiding and covering up their presence at the moment than they did accomplishing their missions. KATT squads were more than just their skills and abilities but it was those performances that qualified them for operation "The Green Mist". There were reasons that set them apart from the other branches of the Kylierion military and it was those exact reasons that they kept going two steps forward and one step back. There could be no evidence of their presence yet, especially while they were so vulnerable. Therefore all KATT squads were being asked to function in unfamiliar territory without their best weapons and tools. A task that was not impossible just difficult, but they were professionals and would succeed.

Today though there was another incident. This time squad 15 was forced to come outside the wire. One of the smaller scouting squads designated to tracking the jaguar's movements discovered that a particular group of male shifters had a female captive. Evidence supported that the female shifter had been captured for some time and had not been treated well. She was severely injured and one of the medic's in training realized that she was close to death. Every member wanted to rescue the female but that was not the problem. The cave, surrounding structures, and with enemy numbers it was near impossible for them to be able to escape freely and keep knowledge of the Empire hidden.

An ethical debate started and the squad discussed whether the probable risk of being discovered was worth trying to save the female jaguar's life. The medic could only guess from what his senses told him and it was unknown that any intervention by them would make a difference. During their discussions an enemy patrol group entered the area later to report and re-supply and the squad had been forced to remain in order to avoid detection

The scouting squad had a female jaguar that had been rescued some years before and had volunteered to act as a guide for operation TGM. When the guide smelled two scents coming from the female rather than just on her, she motioned her findings to the squad. Once it was known that the imprisoned female was pregnant the squad's ethical dilemma was over and they began planning their assault on the enemy camp.

Something, everything, had gone wrong and it had become a SAR mission. Ashe was the only available and qualified medic to treat the woman's condition as well as her comrades. Though heavily outnumbered the scouting squad could have escaped if they had been able to perform at their highest levels. Fear of discovery for the Empire left them with only a few options. The guide had been the only one to escape, without harm, at the squad leader's insistence and returned to inform the command post filling in the details left out telepathically.

Immediately, teams had been dispatched to recover them. Lojos and Tomas were the only Carpathians on the mission and it was causing some tension with Ashe because of Zacarias. As the ruling Carpathian for South America the new hunters answered to the eldest De La Cruz brother. Zacarias was hunting a vampire far to the north and was unable to stop his lifemate from going on the mission. The white blonde haired princess went as far as to shield her mind and hide her activities from him until he was too far away to influence the mission.

Their connection couldn't be completely severed but he had been able to gleam enough information and was quite enraged. Lojos and his brother were then given orders from him. To give another hunter the job to protect one's lifemate and ensure their safety was serious. Zacarias had not gone that far but gave explicit orders and spoke of what would happen should she be injured. Only the three males knew what had been said, but the females feared he would order them interfere in such a way that cause her to not follow through with the mission.

It was clear that though the new spotlight couple was furthering their relationship they still had a few problems to address. Ashe knew that once the fight was over and they were reunited Zacarias would practically chain her to her desk as punishment for being reckless for several weeks. She tried not to think about it and hoped Iris wouldn't try to interfere again. The tourmaline eyed heiress was already having enough problems with her own lifemate as it was. Iris was the social butterfly and though it was known she wanted to find love and settle down she didn't want to settle down at this time. One of her most recent ex-boyfriend's was also making a nuisance of himself. Lojos had become her shadow and as much as Ashe tried to reassure her friend that once it sunk in, the Carpathian would back off a bit, it wasn't much help. Working with the person you were having a relationship was more difficult than the three females had imagined. Oddly enough, Amelyn seemed to be the best adjusted with her lifemate's presence out of the three females.

Ashe readjusted her medical pack, as signals were being exchanged. They were outnumbered and had to recover injured personnel. It was about to become hectic. Over an hour of strategic planning had occurred for what would only be a battle of a few intense minutes. Decisions would have to be made in a split second.

Minutes later a scream punctuated the air and few reacted outwardly to their comrade's scream of pain. It was hard to focus but they had no choice. Traps had been set up and the ambush had been carefully planned out. Many of the male shifters were asleep. They would be in the enemy's camp taking out the observed key males and creating chaos to pick them off if all went well. It was good that the female was unconscious because it would make things easier for Ashe and so would transport.

The earth pulsed and soon enough everyone was in position. Then they _moved._

__

_

* * *

_

This is the first chapter to _Dark Times_!

Thanks for reading and please tell me your thoughts/comments/questions of this chapter through a review!

**~Ageless Light**

********Terms/Definitions:

Outside the Wire- is a military term meaning off the base.

SAR- Search and Rescue

****Notes/Questions for my readers:

I also did a lot of research trying to figure out what the 3 brother's last name is. Feehan's website gave no information and I reread every part of Dark Slayer that they were in to try and figure it out. I feel like with them missing their last name they are missing a part of their identity. So any suggestions on good "Old World" surnames (and their meaning) would be welcomed!

Also how many of the Malinov brothers are alive at this time and what are their names? Because I know there is one that is dead (from Dark Curse?) and that is messing around with the afterlife or the land of mist and shadows as she calls it. And Ivory fought one of her brothers in the recent book. So how many are left?

I made this a prologue even though it didn't directly focus on one of our couples because I wanted to set the stage, so to speak. So sorry it's kind of boring. I chose these "one-shots" for the moment because it offered the most flexability. I have a plan but we shall she how close I stick to it :)

I did a lot of research to make sure the military terms/aspects were correct! Go me! But if I missed anything please let me know.


	2. Ch 1: I&L, Boys, Boys, Boys

**Title:** Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole, Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning. The next installment to _Dark Moments_ featuring our leading couples!

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer _with references to parts in_ Dark Peril_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can access it through my profile!

**Created on: **July 12, 2010 edited December 10, 2010

**Word Count: **2,890 **(Total: 4,939)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

**A/N:** Installments, for lack of a better work, of _Dark Times_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It is in fact going somewhere but since I will be focusing on the different couples it may take a while. Just to be warned the length of these "chapters" will vary. Some will be as long as the chapters for _Dark Moments_ and others will be as short as a drabble.

* * *

Chapter 1

Boys, Boys, Boys

Even though it was the middle of the night the forest was unusually calm. There was no sign of danger and the squads patrolling through recently claimed Kylierion territory were bored. Since it was a change of shift, the previous squad was packing up while being covered by their replacements. The squad's captains were exchanging information while men and women moved about silently as they completed their assigned tasks. It was only a few minutes but the change of shift was complete and Captain Ray's team was left alone.

"It seems that team Alpha, formerly known as extended KATT squad 15, has not returned and is now two hours overdue. There is not further information, but we must be prepared if they are under fire as they return. We cannot let any enemies escape and take back information about us."

The 89 year old strawberry-blonde haired female captain relayed orders to her squad and waited for confirmation until she turned to the female shifter, the only one to return and deliver the news that sent the Alpha squad out earlier that day. Without even a full look it was easy to tell that Gabrielle was of the jaguar race. She was well toned and tall. Her skin was dark than the elementals and her eyes were distincly cat-like. Gabrielle hated her own people with a passion and since being back in the Amazon her cat was always just beneath the surface, waiting to get out. With the patience of a feline predator the women stood immobile against a tree branch as she waited for Ray to approach. Once the females were lost in conversation the remaining squad members took up their own conversation.

"I thought squad 15 was on the reserves until at least next month? And that team Beta was our lead team for TGM?" The first said as he withdrew his machete and placed it gingerly across his lap.

"It must have been a medical emergency deep in enemy territory for the princess to have left the wire." Another commented while he took up his position as the team's sniper high in the branches.

"I don't care what the mission is. It's not like we will be called in for back-up. Besides if squad 15 is now taking up their positions as team Alpha then we are all blessed. While still young and somewhat inexperienced, they are better than the majority of KATT, and are the face of our Special Forces. Morale will improve and everyone will do better knowing that those powerhouses are back in action and on the front lines while here in South America." The last member spoke before taking another long drag of his cigarette.

"Are they though? Or is this a onetime thing?"

"For right now, I don't care. Do you know how lucky we are? We will actually get to interact with them. Especially Iris Airan." The first male spoke while the other's made sounds of appreciation.

"You do know that she is off the market right?" One of them asked while looking around in confusion.

"What?" The sniper asked. It was well known that out of all of them he lusted after the heiress the most.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry I'm not a damn chatty Kathy like you. Now just tell me what you know." The others made sounds of agreement and gathered close, letting the man continue. "One of those damn vampire cousins is courting her, claiming they are destined to be together." The hunter's blind where they were all stationed became buzzed with angry whispers that drew the attention of the jaguar women and their Captain.

When things calmed down the last man began to speak again, enjoying as he crushed the other's hidden desires as he explained what he heard and what he witnessed between the Carpathian consultant and the sunshine colored blonde heiress.

"So I'll just wait until the Captain's brother challenges the Carpathian and then make my move." The sniper exclaimed while the others just shook their heads at his antics.

"Wait, the Captain's brother used to date Lady Airan? Lucky bastard."

"I never figured my squad was a bunch of gossiping housewives?" The voice of Captain Ray floated to their ears and they all looked to find her and Gabrielle directly behind them with eerily similar looks of displeasure. Before the men could start making excuses she reprimanded her squad and assigned tasks requiring their focus therefore ensuring their silence. The men just continued their conversation telepathically and made sure to use the link that their Captain had no access to. But by the looks the women were sending them they had guessed what the men were up to.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

It would be well over an hour before the SAR team made it to secure Kylierion territory and another half an hour before they reached the command center. There were injuries but no deaths. Iris Airan was in the lead with her hands up as she maintained her defensive shield and searched for enemies. Lojos Jaegar, her own personal shadow, was less than a step behind her making it hard to concentrate on her task. Ashe flitted behind attending to her new patient while Tomas swiftly carried the injured and pregnant female shifter. Leaving the rest of the team to take up rear positions as they steadily marched into their new home.

Throughout the world there were multiple command centers and though they all resembled each other they were all unique. Their location and primary function caused each center to be tailored to each ongoing assignment. This one was no different and was built into the surrounding landscapes. Compared to the other structures, it was easy to spot the small warehouse in the middle of their clearing. Even though they had only been there a short time, the Kylierions and their allies used their abilities to allow nature to reclaim certain areas and the overgrown wilderness helped hide their presence and their facilities.

Unless one was specifically looking, no one would notice the few hollowed out trees, or the wooden bridges and connecting tree house-like structures high among the branches. More than just tunnels were being built underground and into the mountainside. Barracks, offices, training rooms, and important departments would all be located in the sprawling small city. Everything was state of the art and professional Kylierions had worked on the structure. The facility was tailored to fit their purpose of a future war-zone command and crisis center and soon not only would the facility be self-sufficient but so would many of the major departments, like the med-center and the R&D. Construction would soon end and the rest of their compound could be properly equipped.

A sizzle of power went through each of them as they passed another checkpoint, much like the small shock that they felt soon as they entered their territory. Whispers entered their mind scanning each of their thoughts ensuring they were not enemies in disguise.

As one of the senior staff members Iris was one of the Kylierions in charge of their defense system. The tall blonde was immensely proud of the barrier and warning system she created. This assignment had allowed the heiress to learn the next step in the techniques her family specialized in and to expand her knowledge of shields and barriers.

The system was modeled after her father's work and focused on the unique brain waves and energy signature of each soldier. In theory it was incredibly complex and in practice it was even harder. Therefore it had taken her and the rest of the security department, almost a month to get everything set up properly and to pass inspection from her family, but now it was nearly impossible for the enemy to infiltrate them without knowing. A soldier returning under the control the enemy would also be caught. _Now that I've started the next stage in my family training, I'm closer to being a true Airan and showing that I am capable of being the next head of the family. _The young heiress thought as they all passed inspection and entered through the east gate. It was a vow she made almost every time she returned to the safe zone. It wasn't arrogance but an immense pride at knowing that it was her work that kept them all safe. Especially since this was her first time completing such a task without being supervised throughout the entire project by another family member. The success of keeping the system up and working to Empire standards would speak well of her in the future to all who questioned a sheltered young heiress.

Her thoughts were cut off as her friend, Captain Ray, hurried to their side, her team flanking her. Updates were given and orders were exchanged within seconds. The original mission was just to scout but since it had evolved into so much more some Kylierion broke off to give reports and to explain their newest addition.

"Noelani has everything prepped and they are just waiting for you. What's her status?" The intimidating strawberry-blonde captain spoke to her princes while seeing if she could offer any assistance.

"Good. I want full tests run on her. She needs major healing but it would be too much of a shock for the baby so I may have to sedate her and do this in stages." Ashe broke off muttering statistics and how unhappy she was with possibly sedating the pregnant shifter. Since she was so focused on her patient Ray reached out among the mental path she shared with the white healer serving as Ashe's second and passed the information along.

"Gabrielle, I was hoping that you would stop by after you are settled and recovered. I would like your input and once the patient wakes up it may keep her calm to see another female shifter moving about freely. After all she has been through I don't want to scare or traumatize her anymore." Motioning to Tomas to follow her she did not wait for Gabrielle. The long legs of Gabrielle swiftly caught up to the pair and she answered Ashe, but the trio was too far away for Iris to hear.

"I know you have been out but there is something that we must discuss Iris." The tone was quiet almost as if Ray was afraid to speak but it drew her attention back to the woman next to her. It peaked Iris' curiosity and she nodded for her to continue and the pair began to walk to her office.

"One of _my team was sent out with Travis and they discovered a construction site a few days ago. Evidence seemed to point towards the Morrison center but we think that is just a front. There were traces of vampire and mage energy in the area."_

"_Really?" That is disconcerting, _she thought and encouraged the other to continue without words.

_"Commander__ Caleb was informed and since it seemed so unusual he wants us to do something about it." _The request was odd, since it was not her area of expertise. Stopping suddenly, she faced her older friend and spoke her mind.

_"How far along is the construction?"_

_"New. Only foundation set up, but it will be completed quickly judging by the amount of personnel and materials they have."_

"_I am not able to rig up any spying equipment, you would have to talk to our information department." _

"_They are already working on it, but since we don't know what the structure is for, we were hoping you could place some seals or something and give us a back door in just in case." _The KATT members exchange looks and stood together in silence for a few moments as they contemplated the idea.

"That's a nice idea and it is possible, but I can't promise anything other than trying. My schedule is filled for the next few days but let me at least hear what your squad member saw and read his report and then we can go from there." Ray gave a small smile before turning her head and shouting to her squad back up in the trees.

"Soldier Brook, get over here." A moment passed and then she finished her thought to him psychically along their team link. _"And be respectful or I'll put you on security detail in the underground tunnels for a week." _

Iris turned to see if she knew the soldier and to greet him properly when her sight was blocked by Lojos standing in front of her protectively. A small sigh pierced the air as Iris knew she was about to develop a headache. Through her private bond with Lojos she could tell he did not like the male soldier that stopped in front of them. Anger, jealousy, suspicion, and a protective instinct all welled inside of him spilling over through their connection. The emotions were so strong she had to take a few breaths to steady herself.

The other KATT member had no understanding of the true situation and attempted to walk right up to her only to be stopped by an inhuman snarl from Lojos.

"Captain, and Lady Airan." Though the tourmaline eyed blonde couldn't see the newcomer she could read the awe and respect in his tone as he greeted the women and the unease he felt at the Carpathian.

"Iris this is Wade Brook. Brook's will be briefing you on the details of his last mission about the possibility of a new enemy base." With a small wave the older women sifted into her other form, and returned to her post. _This is ridiculous_, Iris snarled and attempted to shove Lojos out of the way when the males just stared at each other.

"Brook what is your position on Ray's squad?"

"Oh, I'm a sniper ma'am." As he finished his sentence she had moved to his side and gestured for him to walk with her. The displeasure radiated from the shadow haunting her footsteps but she ignored him. A tactic the ancient hunter was becoming familiar with. Glancing to her left she was able to see the sniper man when they entered the underground tunnel leading to her office. The man had typical Kylierion features, but his head was shaved into a typical American military haircut and his nose was crooked from one to many breaks. The man was pleasant to look at-and her assessment was cut off as Lojos wedged himself between them throwing the man off balance and into the wall within a blink of the eye.

"What the fuck man?" Brook cursed at the Carpathian while righting himself. Before a fight started Iris intervened.

"Brook I want you to meet me in my office. Pick up your team's report and we will be there shortly." Her tone left no room for an argument and with one last glare the Kylierion headed off down the hall. Lojos was practically vibrating with energy and she could not turn his attention to her until after the solider was out of sight.

Flashing dark eyes finally focused on her moments later. Normally such an intense look, would unnerve her but Iris had just come back from a mission, was backlogged on paperwork, and now had another project to start. They had been having problems from the beginning and she knew their next conversation would only add to their troubles. But she was at the end of her rope and couldn't reign herself in. _It's about time I set things straight and get my point across. _

"What the hell was that Jaeger?" Iris practically spat the words at him while she shoved him away from her. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that he had _let_ her push him away.

"He lusts after you. I will not permit him to think such inappropriate thoughts of my-" He was abruptly cut off and Iris spoke again.

"What have I told you about reading people's thoughts? You can't just enter their mind like that. It's a breach of privacy and trust between our two races." She waved her arms as if to get her point across.

"I will not allow harm to come to you or let anyone be disrespectful to you." The declaration was fierce and against her control she felt some of her anger melt away and heat spread through her. As the heiress to a powerful family she always had people protecting her. Even now when she is capable of protecting herself she is still sheltered. Many had made such proclamations since her birth but this was different, _he _was different. She simply stared at him in wonder before her brain processed what he had said. While she wasn't so angry anymore it was a battle of pride and independence. _One I'm determined to win._

"They say in old age, people tend to lose their hearing. So I will say this again." She spoke in a deadly calm voice, "I am _not your woman_. You know that I would like to settle down, but that's in a century or so, not now when I am not even twenty five years old. I like you but I'm not going to sit at home, away from danger, or stop enjoying my youth. I'm not going to make a commitment for eternity with someone I just met." At this point Lojos opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off and continued ranting.

Their whispered argument echoed in the empty tunnels with both of them forgetting their pressing duties.

* * *

Sorry for the long update, life got in the way. I'm still editting Dark Moments too, so that's why it took so long.

Please review and leave your thoughts/comments and advice!

Until next chapter,

~Ageless Light

**Notes/Comments**

Noelani- literally translates to "mist of heaven" but is known as meaning misty rain. It is of Hawaiian origin and pronounced no-ah-LAH-nee.

Jaegar- is German and it means hunter. **Thanks to reviewer and reader KMS5665** for suggesting a last name for the Carpathian brohthers' Matias, Lojos, and Tomas.

Wade Brook- You wade into a brook or stream... get it? AHAHAHA


	3. Ch 2: A&D, Love and Pain

**Title:** Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole,Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning. The next installment to _Dark Moments_ featuring our leading couples!

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ and parts of _Dark Peril_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can access it through my profile

**Created on: **July 15, 2010. Edited December 21, 2010.

**Word Count: **1,095 **(Total: 6,034)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

**A/N:** Installments, for lack of a better work, of _Dark Times_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It is in fact going somewhere but since I will be focusing on the different couples it may take a while. Just to be warned the length of these "chapters" will vary. Some will be as long as the chapters for _Dark Moments_ and others will be as short as a drabble.

* * *

Chapter 2

Fate, Faith, Love and Pain

Morning had come a few hours ago and since the forest added shade an eerie mist slithered just above the ground. Beautiful emerald eyes looked at the breathtaking scenery before her as she leaned against one of the banisters on the wooden bridges suspended hundreds of feet in the air. Amelyn was in no danger of the sun but hid nonetheless, wanting to escape the scrutiny of others.

The pain could not be ignored and she did not want anyone to see her. Word would get back to her charge and she would not allow her princess to spend time worrying about her. Especially with everything else going on. She could handle it herself. Taking a few deep breaths she attempted to control herself while her mind echoed only her thoughts. _That's the problem is it not?_ She asked herself and before she could control her urges she reached out among her telepathic link for her lifemate. Since it was daytime she knew he was resting underground and could not answer, but she could not help herself.

Being separated from him filled her with indescribable pain both real and imaginary. Her worst insecurities came out and her thoughts had trouble completing a full sentence. It seemed like the darkness could swallow her at any moment. Pavarotti's powerful voice rang loud and clear from one of the downtime rooms behind her and though it was her favorite version of _Nessun Dorma_ it did not set her at ease like usual. _It is my own fault _she spoke to herself and in a rare display she rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to focus.

Dominic waited as long as possible but she insisted on resting after him. She needed to think, to process, and she couldn't do it with Dominic being in her mind. The pain and emptiness she felt while he slept, separating them, was agony but it was similar to what she felt when he was awake. _I'm not sure how much longer I can hide it from him._

When they journeyed to South America Dominic's mission was to infiltrate the enemy's camp. Nightly he interacted with vampires, mages, and jaguars. Acidic vampire blood burned in his veins and he was subjected to torture to prove he was on their side. The parasites were the worst. Constantly whispering to him.

As his lifemate, Amelyn felt all of it. She was his link to this world and it was only her presence that saved him. Though that was true to all female counterparts, she doubted it was ever this true and painful before. For all intents and purposes, he was a vampire working with other master's to destroy the Carpathians.

It was a double edged sword. Now as a mated pair, he was saved. But because of his task infiltrating the enemy he now felt all of the unspeakable acts he had to commit. It was heartbreaking and the Kylierions could only add so much help without risking the truth. For every step of the way Amelyn had been with him. Parasites racked his body and though he slept she swore she could still feel them as they tore the pair apart from the inside. Flashes of cuts and stab wounds where vampire blood was poured in seemed to re-open and it took her several times to blink and clear her head.

"_The staff meeting has been pushed back, again. There is no need for you to remain. Go rest." _Caleb's voice pushed into her mind and relieved some of her pain and confusion without permission from her or a comment. For which she was grateful of. Her fellow guardian sounded tired even telepathically but thanks to him she found the strength to shift her form into mist and left the trees.

Carefully she maneuvered around the few spots where the sun's rays pierced the canopy of the tress and headed into a tunnel that would lead to her bed chamber where she could finally rest. _I barely accomplished anything_. Her frustration was evident but thankfully she didn't encounter any one on her path. _I will have to think on this again, _she vowed as she returned to her physical form. Passing through her small office, which was only because she was a guardian and therefore a senior staff member, she ignored the piles of paperwork and updates that needed her input and carried on.

Being with the Empire for so long she had grown up not taking pleasure from being buried in the earth like the rest of her race. Instead she always had a room that resembled a tomb in which she rested underground. Due to her high status, South America was no different and she was granted a bedroom carefully arranged in the tunnels that ran throughout their compound since construction began. Climbing gracefully into bed she glanced at how empty the furniture was and how it seemed to engulf her. It was cool underground but not cold and she could not really feel it. Nonetheless she grabbed a deep purple blanket that was ratty and filled with more holes around her. It was her favorite blanket given to her by a young Ashelia, one of the first purchases the young princess made with her own money. The memory filled her mind and helped chase away another wave of pain wracked her body and she could only just bare it. Burying her nose into the blanket she caught the smell of sun, warm air, suntan lotion, and the beach and it comforted her as she thought of what the coming days would bring.

One of the first tasks Dominic was given was to drain a human to prove his change to a vampire. Luckily the Kylierions were able to influence that event. As the best up and coming telepath, it was Iris who entered the vampire's mind and helped altered what their senses were telling him. Ashelia used her medical talents to put the poor captured man into a state of suspended animation. However, this next time it wouldn't be possible for their interference. Too many of the enemies were gathered in one place and both the Carpathians and Kylierions needed the information from this meeting. If they could not think of something soon, Dominic would be forced to break his oath and murder a member of the human race. Sighing softly, Amelyn slammed the door on her train of thought, and methodically shut down her lungs and stopped her heart; while locked safely within her room and let her spirit leave her body.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and leave your thoughts/comments and advice!

Until the next chapter,

~Ageless Light

***Notes***

1-It took me forever to find a title for this chapter and oddly enough my brother was singing lyrics to the song "Love and Pain" by New found Glory. When I researched the lyrics I decided to name the chapter after the lyrics from the song.

2. _Nessun Dorma_- is an aria from Puccini's opera _Turandot_, and is one of the best-known tenor arias in all opera. If you translate the title it means "none shall sleep" I have never seen the opera but I've heard Luciano Pavarotti's recording (which is his signature aria) and it's so beautiful, so powerful that one could cry. I thought it was appropriate for this fic. I encourage you to look up this song and listen to it. I wrote this piece while listening to this and I feel it speaks so much more if you read this chapter and listen to this song.


	4. Ch 3: A&Z, Understanding

**Title:** Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole, Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning. The next installment to _Dark Moments_ featuring our leading couples!

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames. com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer _and parts of _Dark Peril _ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can access it through my profile

**Created on: **July 24, 2010. Edited December 21, 2010

**Word Count: 1,726 (Total: 7,760)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

**A/N:** Installments, for lack of a better work, of _Dark Times_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It is in fact going somewhere but since I will be focusing on the different couples it may take a while. Just to be warned the length of these "chapters" will vary. Some will be as long as the chapters for _Dark Moments_ and others will be as short as a drabble.

* * *

Chapter Three

Understanding

Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky and rain poured down upon the Amazon rainforest. Even deep underground the sounds of nature could be heard. Since it was three in the morning the majority of the Kylierion territory was quiet. Only a few essential personnel were awake wandering around or those that were unfortunate to be catching up on paperwork. The calm that would settle over the command center and subsequent territory was at unusual but needed times. It wasn't a respite or anything but just a lull so that many could recover their strength and continue their assigned tasks once the sun rose.

Regardless of when the calm would come and engulf the territory there were always those that were exempt from such peace. The main tower and the medical ward were examples of such exemptions. Quiet may reign over the departments at times but the staff was always working.

Both departments were run by very capable Kylierions and were able to turn the chaos into some semblance of order. At first glance one probably wouldn't be able to see the difference between disorder and stability but it was there. After all both departments were high energy places with numerous people coming and going at all hours. And their directors were efficient.

That was why it was so odd to see the flutter of activity that always encompassed the medical ward to suddenly stop. As a collective everything and everyone froze watching, waiting, for the dark cloud to pass by. Thunder rumbled again and many wondered if it was nature or caused by the dangerous male that stalked their hallways.

The approaching slap of bare feet against the earthen hallways was the only thing heard apart from the occasional sounds from the machines. Abruptly at a four way intersection the imposing male met another.

"Zacarias." Her voice was like lead.

"Iris." The blonde heiress did not scare him and his face was as if carved from granite. He didn't have time for this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Her tone incredulous, and with a wave of her hand she gestured for everyone to carry on. Nurses, medics, and patients obeyed but it was easy to tell they were trying to overhear. Before the angry Carpathian could answer another voice spoke.

"I would advise you to choose your words wisely when addressing my lifemate." Lojos Jaegar appeared just as quickly behind his destined female and leveled his gaze at the eldest of the De La Cruz brothers. Lojos had the typical features of the Carpathians but if one looked closely they would notice that his eyes were a deep, dark blue. almost the color of midnight. As the middle brother he was often the mediator between his siblings and was well known as a warrior to his race. If anyone disrespected his lifemate he was more than capable of handing out a punishment.

Iris was thankful for his assistance even knowing how much of a difference it made for another Carpathian male to be there. Zacarias liked and even respected her, but it would have made things so much harder if she had to make him see reason alone. The swelling of emotion that Iris felt from Lojos at discovering how pleased he was to have him by her side, for the moment, almost distracted her.

"This is a medical ward. You can be possessive, overbearing, and throw a temper tantrum all you want but not in Ashe's hospital. She could forgive you for your obnoxious behavior and for whatever you are about to do, but if you continue to disrupt those under her care, she will eat you alive. Think about it before you do something stupid. Not that I care about you or anything, I just hate picking up the pieces when you hurt her." With that Iris grabbed Lojo's forearm and walked past him, her bare feet making small slaps on the ground while she grinded her teeth together in irritation.

* * *

_(Scene Change- 0400 hours)_

"Multiple fractures, at least three shattered bones, mild trauma to the spine and bruising of internal organs. Inflammation, fluid in the lungs, broken ribs, and-" Ashe continued to mutter on about her newest patient detailing physical damage done by her captors but also covering her newest patient's malnutrition and the status of the fetus.

All the tests were done and treatment plans were implemented. Heaving a sigh Ashe pushed herself out of the chair and handed the case file to her second in command. Together they started walking with Noelani listening attentively while the Pure Healer issued orders.

"I want you watching her for signs of miscarriage." Her tone was professional but it was easy to spot the empathy underneath.

"Milady if anyone can save the fetus it will be you. Please do not fret over it. I'm sure it will work out." Nodding absently Ashe continued on even though she drank in those words as if she was dying of dehydration.

"Was a cot brought in for Gabrielle?" One of their female jaguar guides had become quite attached to their newest rescue and rarely left the patient's bedside. Ashe wasn't surprised since the shifter was the one to notice the injured female was pregnant thus ensuring a rescue.

Seeing the confirmation in the older woman's face she barreled on. "I also want you to look at Cloude's iron count. Tell the youngest Zephyr that I am pleased with her work but I'm worried about burn out. So I want her to take the next few days off and have someone else do the team check-ups when they come in. Maybe have Vega do it. She wants to test for her next level and this would be good experience for her." Ashe stopped as she felt her energy reached out. As soon as she looked down the hall she saw Zacarias rounding the corner heading her way with a scowl that looked like it was permanently etched onto his face.

"That will be all for the moment. I will see you at the staff meeting during lunch tomorrow." The dismissal was clear and with only a curious glance at the couple, noting the enraged expression on the male, Noelani headed off to complete her tasks not commenting on how much she disapproved of their relationship.

Ashe opened her mouth but no words came out. She was stuck trying to simply greet him and pretend ignorant of his ire or of trying to find some excuse and apologize. If Zacarias noticed her indecision he wasn't showing it. When he neared her he didn't slow down and crashed his lips upon hers and embracing her.

Regardless of how many times they have exchange heated passionate kisses, just like this one, she doesn't think she will forever get used to how it makes her feel. Their kiss like all others was filled with love but it was so intense it was overflowing with emotions. Desperation, worry, and anger countless other emotions describing their bond and current mental state urged them on. If she had not been so distracted she would have been mortified at how unprofessional she was behaving.

It would be minutes later until they could separate and just stand there in the hallway clinging to each other while their pulses' raced. It was a reunion of sorts considering they had been apart for almost 19 hours. The longest time they had been separated since they made the decision to be together in Romania. The lifemate bond pulled at the strings on their soul and their heart's clenched. Ashe's head was tucked under Zacarias' chin while his arms encompassed her, planting her firmly against him. The moment was beautiful and confusingly overwhelming. After swallowing the uncomfortable knot in her throat she spoke breaking the silence.

"Are you mad?" the tone was tentative. In response Zacarias just snorted letting her know his thoughts on the subject.

"I'm not apologizing for everything but I want you to know that I'm sorry I was being stubborn and trying to hide it from you. I should have been honest with you." Her wording told him how she believed she was still right to put herself in danger and he wasn't surprised.

Though it still cut him deep because he had drove her to act with such deceit. His brother's had warned him, as had his friend's but he never realized how much he would have to change his way of thinking once he met her. It was his job and his honor to protect her, but she didn't want him to. _It was the same argument_. And it could not continue. Looking down at her he realized that he must attend to his female.

"Come, päläfertiil." Without waiting for a response he whisked her away and took them to her office. Once they arrived he herded her towards the small sofa she had against the wall and gently arranged his wilting little female on the couch so her legs were draped cross his lap.

To him, who notices every detail, she seemed beyond drained. As a medic he knew that she was one of the few to be able to correctly guess what befell the pregnant jaguar. It was hard to separate yourself at times especially with everything else that was weighing on her. _This is not the time to have such a discussion but it cannot be put off any longer._

"While I am upset at you lying to me, it is understandable. I see that I have been most obstinate and I have led you to such actions. I recognize that being a com-med is a large part of who you are and I do not want you to change. You are military trained and recently I have been able to see exactly what you are capable of first hand. I would like to always be there, and will try to be, but if I am not then I will not stand in your way. As long as you don't take unnecessary risks and act reckless. "

To say she had been shocked was an understatement. Amethyst eyes widened and took in the almost defeatist attitude that hung upon him. With a squeal she dragged her legs to the floor and launched herself into his arms all in one motion.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

A lone sandy colored wolf ticked his ears forward when he heard the shriek but relaxed once familiar laughter danced in his ears. With one last glance at his Princess' closed door he rose off his paws. Shaking his coat out of habit the large shifter trotted down the passageway towards his mistress now content.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and leave your thoughts/comments and advice!

Until the next chapter,

~Ageless Light


	5. Ch 4: I&L, Slipping Away

**Title:** Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole, Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning. The next installment to _Dark Moments_ featuring our leading couples!

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames. com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can access it through my profile

**Created on: **July 26, 2010. Edited on January 8th, 2011

**Word Count: **2,053 (**Total:** 9,813)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

**A/N:** Installments, for lack of a better work, of _Dark Times_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It is in fact going somewhere but since I will be focusing on the different couples it may take a while. Just to be warned the length of these "chapters" will vary. Some will be as long as the chapters for _Dark Moments_ and others will be as short as a drabble.

* * *

Chapter 4

Slipping Away

The grumble could be heard through-out the entire room and everyone turned to look at her. Or rather the large noise that came from her. _That's so embarrassing._ Cheeks tinged pink and she made sure to let the others know she was getting something to eat and would be back soon. Reaching for her connection to the Earth she carefully migrated her way through the branches, with her hands and occasionally even her feet touching, sticking, to the bark as she climbed back down. Iris was descending from one of the relay stations tied to their defense system. It was evening but not too late and she realized that she had been so caught up in work she forgot to eat. Again. _Now I'm turning into Ashe. Hopefully I won't run into her and have to deal with her chiding. Oh. There was something else I'm forgetting too._ Racking her brains was of no help and she couldn't remember forgetting anything but still the feeling persisted. _Oh well._

As she moved toward the main tower she shrugged her shoulders and started weaving her way around. Reaching a collection of circular platforms around some of the Kapock trees, joined together by bridges made of rope and wood, she maneuvered her way around while being suspended 150 feet in the air. This was the main tower, even though it was made up of several trees and interconnecting structures with levels both below and above her.

The main tower was always busy since it was the heart of their camp. It was always fully staffed and they worked in shifts to accommodate the KATT squads' receiving missions or dropping off reports. Caleb's office was located inside of the central tree and it was where they held their senior staff meetings. It was also the only place in the compound that held a direct entrance to the Way's. It was an emergency passage and the closest exit or base from it was located in Costa Rica, their largest and most secure base on the Western Hemisphere outside of the United States.

A blur of color on her left attracted her attention and she turned to see Tomas coming around a platform. Instantly, he spotted her and headed her way. The younger Jaegar brother looked much the same since she lost saw him. But at the time they were in the middle of a SAR operation so she wasn't able to check in with her once escort.

"_Sisar."_ He greeted her in his native tongue. Standing there in front of her she couldn't help but compare him to his direct older sibling, her Lojos. Tomas was of the same height with the trade mark Jaegar dark sapphire colored eyes. Every time she had been in his presence he had been mild-mannered and a pleasure to be around. Lojos once told her that his younger brother had a sense of humor and that he missed it very much. From the conversations with her escort turned adoptive brother she could see certain elements that supported his theory.

"Tomas. It is good to see that you are well." He inclined his head at her words before responding.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to see that you are well. Matias and I are going to the De La Cruz Ranch."

"oooooh a guy's night?" She whispered teasingly but Tomas was unfazed.

"You could call it that but it will not be relaxing at all. We have a strategy meeting. There is much to discuss. What about you?"

"I was just about to grab something to eat since I worked through dinner. Do you want to come?"

"No need." With that he raised his hand which was holding a small picnic basket.

"You brought me food?"

"No. Lojos gave it to me, to give to you. He knew you were going to forget dinner so he had something prepared earlier."

"Oh. Great mind's think alike huh?"

"Well, actually-"

"Yea, yea. Someone did something important and we all are better for it. Blah. Blah." Iris said with a straight face while waving a dismissal. Tomas looked reproachful until Iris could no longer hold it in and laughter outright. "Chill Tomas, I was just trying to get a rise outta you." When she reached for the basket he held it back away from her and she frowned.

"You are not to eat it yet. My brother is coming to you in a few minutes to escort you to your newest assignment and asked to share it with you." Her heart stuttered and the breath in her throat caught. Hope swelled in her breast and she squashed it down. Yes, she wanted Lojos but she wasn't sure he really wanted her. _He said he did, but forever was a long time and add that to my responsibilities, who would really want to stay around? Besides he makes me crazy, why would I want to be with him for eternity? _Noticing that Tomas was waiting for her response she uttered the first thing that came to her mind.

"Like a d-date?" She stuttered and cursed while the tall male seemed nonplussed.

"I am unaware of the word's meaning. Please explain. "His head was tilted and his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. _Just like a puppy._ The act didn't work on her and in typical Airan fashion had a momentary loss of control and a bad judgment call. And so she pushed the hunter off the edge of the platform in a flash. Tomas kindly let her do it and simple tossed her the picnic basket before plummeting to the ground and shifting into mist. His bait was an attempt to reduce her anxiety and she was irked that she had been manipulated so well.

With a closed mouth shriek and a childish stomp of her foot she continued on her way while carrying the basket only because she was hungry and she did not mean to share it with Lojos.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

The pair had been at the construction site for almost an hour and she was just about done with her interference. The construction site had been abandoned for the night and as long as they worked around the patrol groups they would be fine. It was sadly easy; then again the enemy was unaware of their existence and was only looking for the Carpathians.

When the compound was sufficiently tampered with she moved towards the surrounding area. The rocky landscape would prove helpful for future distraction. Carefully she placed the seal she created onto the surface and channeled some of her energy into it. The seals contained small barriers that would expand upon her command. As they expanded they would come in contact with outside forces, nature or the enemy and react accordingly. It was an effective diversionary tactic.

"This is ridiculous. We have to report our findings right away." She exclaimed to Lojos once she was finished.

"I agree that the others need to know about the traces of mage energy here but now is not the time. You need to rest and eat something for dinner."

"Alright well I'm sure there is some small clearing or decent tree we could eat in on our way back."

"No, follow me. I have something to show you."

"Eh?" Was her articulate reply. With a small secretive smile, a facial expression that she didn't remember ever seeing, he simply held his hand out and waited for her to come to him. When she did he embraced her tightly and took to the skies, sifting their forms simultaneously.

"_This still feels weird." _She sent to him along their psychic bond.

"_You will adjust to it. I am sure it feels much like the 'sifting' to your other form." _She hadn't thought of it that way but had to agree. While she was unable to sift on her own, she had changed with the aid of others before. Lojos on the other hand didn't comment on her talking to him via their personal link. She didn't have a choice in that form but she could have waited to be able to speak to him, face to face. Instead she chose, unconsciously or not, to speak the true way of lifemates. _It pleased him._

"_So where are we going?"_

"_We are going to the Amazon River."_

"_That's kinda big and doesn't answer my question." _Projecting the image of a sigh to her he answered her question.

"_The basin part. With the help of the De La Cruz brothers we will be able to see it from there."_ She continued to pester him but he wouldn't answer.

As they flew over the landscape he pointed out some of the things he learned from her friend's brothers. Carefully he would rush down and into the canopy so they could see how different the forest was at night. They flew through a nest of spider monkeys and he could feel her laughter as they played with the small nocturnal creatures before moving on.

Finally they reached their destination and he set them down gently on a tree. It was in a quiet and undisturbed spot overlooking the river a bit. Once his lifemate was situated he opened the picnic basket and handed her a chicken salad sandwich and a can of Dr. Pepper. Two of her favorites. She was suddenly glad she did not eat it earlier and she tried to hide her smile.

"Now watch. It may be better to see it through my eyes." At her widened eyes he explained how simple and right the merge was for them. After a few moments of silence in which she thought it over she decided to try it. _Lojos wouldn't hurt me after all._ _And I do wanna know why he dragged me all the way out here. _Carefully, she slid her mind into his. The concept wasn't anything new but this was a different mind. She had tried to limit going through his. Though he told her none of it was private from her she just felt that it was too big a step. But since she was not there to rifle through his thoughts she felt at ease.

Together, through one pair of eyes they watched the water's surface. Excitement filled her and she looked at where he gestured. Not seeing anything she went to tell him there was nothing there but he shushed her. _Shushed me?_ But before she could retort she saw something peak through the surface. It drew her attention and she couldn't figure out what it was. Only that it was an odd triangular shape.

Whatever it was it disappeared only for similar objects to appear nearby. Then something jumped out of the water and she could see it clearly. If Lojos hadn't been holding her she would have moved forward to get a closer looked and fallen in, only to be lost among the strong current.

"_Is that a pink dolphin?" _Her awe and childish rapture warmed his heart and he wished to everything in the world that he could have taken her during the day time to see them in their natural light. Where the sunlight would glisten off the water and their unique skin color would shine. He would have ensured her safety, gotten a hold of their minds, and then she would have been able to swim with them.

"_But how? I –I mean they aren't nocturnal?"_

"_If they are in search for food they will. I just had to give them some incentive and a little nudge._" He explained it but she barely heard him. Instead she focused on the mammals below her. She watched as they moved around in an odd dance until she realized they were _playing_ with each other.

Breaking the contact she forgot about her food and moved into his arms. Gently she placed her hands on his head, framing his face. Her tattoos of hydrangeas' and sea shells practically glowing in the silver moonlight.

"How did you know I've always wanted to see them?"

"I remember you mentioning it while we were leaving Romania. I just had to find some and make sure it was safe."

"You know for a guy who hasn't dated or even bother with the opposite sex, you sure do leave quite an impression." The smile grew on her face slowly as she inched her way even closer to him.

"I do?" With a committal hum she leaned forward and placed her lips gently on his.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and leave your thoughts/comments and advice!

Until the next chapter,

~Ageless Light

****Notes/Comments****

1. Kapock Tree- is a tree not only located in the rainforest but in similar climate. It grows above the canopy reaching on average 200 feet tall and can be around 10 feet in diameter. The leaves, bark and seeds have medicinal properties and it even gives fruit.

2. Great minds think alike- was a reference to the quote by G.B. Shaw, "if everyone is thinking alike then someone isn't thinking. Though many people always think it's a could thing when people think alike and not many know this saying.

3. The Pink Dolphin- Is true and the do reside in the Amazon. Though they are endangered. Go google picutres of them they are adorable!

****Translations****

Carpathian:

Sisar- sister in Carpathian.


	6. Ch 5: Mage Interferance

**Title:** Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole, Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning. The next installment to _Dark Moments_ featuring our leading couples!

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames. com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer _with pieces from _Dark Peril_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can access it through my profile

**Created on: **July 29, 2010 Edited January 8, 2011.

**Word Count:** 2,882 (**Total:** 12,695)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

**A/N:** Installments, for lack of a better work, of _Dark Times_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It is in fact going somewhere but since I will be focusing on the different couples it may take a while. Just to be warned the length of these "chapters" will vary. Some will be as long as the chapters for _Dark Moments_ and others will be as short as a drabble.

* * *

Chapter Five

Mage Interference

The signs had all been there but for once she wasn't able to put them together in time. It was a mistake only a novice would make. Something she was clearly not. Now she was covered in blood, most of which was her own, and she was positive she was the only surviving member of her team. She was injured, leaving a trail of blood for enemies and predators to follow but she didn't have a choice. After all, the mission still needed to be completed.

Their original mission was to respond to the Jaguar summons and meet with the ruling shifter. The primary objective included discovering if any of the rumors about vampire influence were true. The second objectives focused on not making enemies of the other preternatural race and to continue hiding their presence. Ensuring that it was just a check-up on patrol and for the past month revolving around their brief talks, none of the shifters suspected anything out of the ordinary. This particular meeting involved them speaking directly with their leaders and gave them the opportunity to see deeper into the crisis surrounding the other race.

In a buildup of emotion combined with the physical strain placed upon her body for the last several hours, Tia let out an undignified curse, and the remains of her collected mask fell to pieces. The throbbing sensation from her wounds became unbearable and she decided a brief respite was needed before pushing on so she could pass along all of the information she collected.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Almost from the first moment she had met with jaguar representatives she knew something was wrong. She could feel it and she wasn't the only one. The feeling worsened the more she ventured into their territory. There were times that she felt sick to her stomach and she couldn't explain it. It was like a slow curling infection. Once she met the leaders at one of their main camps she was able to identify the feeling and she cursed herself for not recognizing it earlier. The sickly sweet smell permeated from everything; the shifters and the land. Everything within sight was slowing being poisoned from the inside. The only answer was that much had been influenced from the vampires. _

_Unsure of the exact situation they decided to not converse telepathically and instead used brief hand signs to communicate. Quickly they used their unique talents to investigate discreetly._

_The team was able to locate and identify three separate energy signatures belonging to vampires. Two of the signatures had the power and venomous nature belonging only to a master. Another monstrous existence was recognized but was unknown by the squad members. Though it was an unknown variable it did not hold her concern for something else caught their attention._

_Almost instantly, the willowy ambassador identified the distinguished energy signature of Ruslan Malinov, an enemy of both personal and professional nature for the members of KATT squad 15. Soon the leaders started the discussion focusing on why she had been requested and she had to focus on the matter at hand. The lone Larkspur thought it was enlightening to say the least, for the males tried to ensnare the group with deceit and trickery all while sporting a façade of friendliness. _

_Tia and the other's knew they were lying because the black energy that engulfed the jaguars would thicken and drenched their souls an even darker shade. And the earth would shudder as it absorbed the energy the other race was giving off. Tainted. Everything was tainted. That putrid smell clinging to everything thickened and it made them want to gag._

_No one other than Tia, or Caleb in TGM, could have accomplished the meeting without giving into instinct, reacting defensively and having the jaguars catch on that they were aware of their true activities. With the promise to relay the proper messages and look into the 'group residing in the north that reminded them of vampires and was slowly destroying them' the meeting ended and the KATT squad departed. It wasn't until they were a quarter of the way back being escorted by jaguars in both forms that all got turned on its axis. _

_It had taken Tia some time to catch on but some of the group escorting her back seemed to be of a different faction than the felines following up in the branches. They had taken a great risk to avoid detection but Tia was able to recognize a pattern to the body movements and the occasional hand twitches. Rebellion, her mind noted and she became even more intrigued. What if they had information about what's been going on? She wondered. They couldn't risk discovery and the opportunity was too great to pass up, so Tia merely nodded that she was aware of them and they would meet later when there would be less of a presence by the infected shifters. _

_Another group of jaguar shifters were returning from a nearby patrol, so they said, and made a detour to meet up with the Kylierion delegation when even Tia's ever calm was shaken. It isn't possible; she thought but knew she was wrong. A person's senses could be influenced but a person's energy signature couldn't be faked. Within 70 feet and closing was the aura of a mage, one that Tia was familiar with. _

"_Shit." Travis commented vehemently when she told him she recognized someone associated with The Great Split. "There was no way the jaguars orchestrated this and it could not be a coincidence. This mage was aware of the elements reacting to us and decided to investigate. We just have to stay calm and we can get out of this. Does he recognize you?"_

_But by then it was too late to respond. Less than thirty feet away was the other group and the male mage definitely recognized her as a Larkspur. While his appearance peaked their curiosity and deepened their suspicions there was no connection or real explanation for his presence. Only a few educated guess, but nothing substantial. _

_It didn't appear that way to the mage though, because he immediately started weaving magic. The team tried to scatter but the jaguars had them surrounded. Even the rebellion jaguars could not interfere for fear of being discovered so the group of six was on their own. While the squad was prepared for a fight this one had them fighting while being at a disadvantage for several reasons. Most of them had to do with the mage while the jaguars fought them in close quarters. Fighting a person in close quarters was completely different than fighting a large jungle cat up close._

"_What do you know about him?" Travis sent along their common mental pathway. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Well that's not what he thinks."_

"_I saw him with my eldest cousin, Tianeka, frequently during the months leading up to the Great Split."_

_Their focus shifted when one Kylierion had his throat torn out before Travis and Tia completed a strategy for retreat. Since they were outnumbered and so close to each other it was difficult to use some of their more powerful abilities without harming each other. _

_Therefore, the battle raged on for minutes while the Kylierions nimbly danced out of the way of vicious teeth and fierce claws, while attempting to disrupt the mage's weaving. _

_Clearly, the mage was the biggest threat but there were so many jaguars protecting him that they had to be dealt with first. The enemy kept trying to force the members apart. It was the simple but effective 'divide and conquer' strategy and Tia tried to make sure the squad didn't fall for it._

_The only female of the group caught a jaguar off guard before it could attack and used his momentum against him causing the creature's spine to shatter upon impact of the rock. After that she agilely avoided a swipe of claws before exploding into dust particles and heading towards Orion, her fellow Kylierion. Somewhere in the chaos of the mage's attacks she had lost sight of the other guards. They were nearby and judging by their fluctuating energy signature's they wouldn't survive much longer._

_It would only be a matter of time before one of the mage's tricks influenced the air again; making it impossible to sift so Tia did not hesitate as she rescued the other member who was grievously injured. _

_Two jaguars were dispatched brutally, which she would remember later, before Captain Travis engaged the mage. Splitting his focus he pulled at the minds of the remaining jaguars defending the magical being and froze them momentarily before forcing the mage to go on the defense. As the Captain of his squad, tasked with escorting and guarding Tia, Travis was the next to fall as he bought what was left of his squad some time._

_The pair hadn't gotten far when they felt Travis' energy signature abruptly disappear at the same time of the mage's. The explosion rocked the land and the air moved violently separating Tia's other form farther than what was safe, especially with a passenger. _

_Too much time and energy was consumed reattaching her second form. By then jaguars prowled on the ground and in the trees for them. Night was close to falling and that was when even more dangers would set it, so Tia used all of her power to move as safe and as fast as possible towards an outpost dozens of miles away. _

_Trained to be a weapon for all of her life, Tia was in her environment. The escape was methodical and she didn't waste energy or disrupt her concentration thinking about her dead comrades, only factoring in the wounds of her passenger and what that left her for options. _

_Unlike some of the advanced races, the Kylierions did not frequently sacrifice members to achieve their own goals. But when night fell she discovered the presence of a master vampire, the one she didn't recognize and the sizzle of another mage, leaving her future decisions to be from a grey area._

_She didn't wonder why they were after them, or try and figure out what they thought she knew, instead she just retreated. Her telepathic abilities were formidable but it would foolish to consume so much energy to send out a call for help on the common path. Even though her bond to her true teammates was deeper, the distance would make contacting them impossible unless she used up every single source of energy she possessed. In both options her full message would not make it._

_So she trudged on speeding along the ground or air depending on the situation as dust particles. Tia was not like Ashe, and was comfortable in her other form which she had been able to use for over ten years, ever since she was injured it became harder to control when she wasn't at full strength. About halfway to what she thought was safety the vampire caught up with them. She could have outrun him or led him on a chase, but she wanted every advantage, and the most important one was to choose the field. When she saw her desired battle ground she stopped in the air and layered herself on a nearby tree. The battle was two on two and unless more were heading their way, which meant they had to defeat their enemy quickly. Dozens of scenario's involving their upcoming fight raced through her mind, and the odds were not in their favor. _

_The mage discharged magic randomly at the different concentrations of the elements, which told her that her newest pursuers did not know which element she could sift with but that she was an elemental. An advantage she decided she would utilize against them when the time was right._

_However, the spell used adjusted the vibrations in the matter near her and her only option other than to have her molecules separate, killing her, was to return to her physical form. With one arm wrapped around Orion, their forms coalesced within a cluster of trees. _

_The only options they had available were bad and worse. The mage was the greater threat but with only her being fully functional that left the vampire unattended. But if she focused on the vampire, whom would be easy to dispatch, it left the mage time to work spells and her partner vulnerable. _

_At least with the vampire they would be able to use their weapons, primarily projectile ones. Tia groped for her small metal battle fan but then remember it was imbedded in the under belly of a jaguar. The situation was grim but Orion did not even flinch as he removed his __.45 Heckler & Koch USP while leaving heavily against a sapling__. __Tia was focused on her fight but a part of her was always aware of her partner's fight.__ Orion was able to wound the vampire but once the vampire shifted to mist and dropped down next to him he could not avoid the blow in time. Before the gun was fully removed from his hands a blade was drawn and shoved into the neck of the vampire as he was tossed roughly into the air. _

_Even though she was a master at long range combat, the mage was easy to take down once she got close enough._

"_Sift and we will split up." The gangly blonde disappeared under the brush and sifted as soon as she ordered him. The vampire would have chased after him but turned his attention on her when he could feel the power collect in the air._

"_I will play with you first. I like a good chase, so I will come back to him." It was the only thing he said to her that wasn't just snarls. With a calm mind and blood dripping off her body and into the soil she prepared to fight. Out of the cornered of her mind she saw a flash of bright yellow and she knew Orion sifted into sulfur in its crystallized form and his energy signature was reigned in._

_The vampire hadn't been as wounded as she thought and in her miscalculations she was speared straight through with a tree branch. The half of a second automatic reaction prior to contact saved her from having a major organ impaled. It was painful but she pushed it out of her mind and started planning out steps ahead of her opponent. The battle continued just between the two of them and once everything was in place she attacked viciously. _

_Pure, undiluted, lightning shot through the air and struck the master vampire. To call lightning from the sky was one thing, but to manipulate the particles in the air and collect the necessary ingredients, towards the ground was complex and time consuming, but there was a reason she was hailed as a genius and she started re-arranging negative and positive charges while she dispatched the mage._

_Before the creature could recover from her attack, she used her bond with the earth and opened a deep chasm. The earth was pure but it would not heal him and she started layering on containment shields that would have made Iris proud. Knowing the monster wasn't dead she turned and ran as fast as her body allowed her. It was too taxing to travel via her other form and maintain the barriers. Even with none of the jaguars nearby she moved on borrowed time. The elements came to her aid in a swarm of displeasure at the injury to one of their own. Crimson blood that dotted the earth was suddenly pulled under, leaving no trace of the path she traveled. Her scent was taken onto the winds and scattered, leaving no clear path for the undead monster to follow._

_Orion was still absent, which meant either he had died or his wounds were so severe he was staying in his other form, absorbing the heat from the earth and her core to heal his wounds. Now that she was close enough she called out for help. When they responded she didn't let relief fill her because she knew it would be sometime before they could come to her aid. The master vampire was very skilled and was tearing through her barriers with brute force. If the creature continued to travel via mist once it was free, it would reach her before her the KATT team came to her aid. _

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Lengthy strands of honey blonde hair slapped aggressively against her face due to the great rush of being airborne from gravity, and Tia absently pushed them away, not caring when they became soaked with blood or stuck in her wounds. The air and earth sped her along and with every step she gained the elements moved defensively behind her doing the best they could to intercept the soon to be coming vampire. Together her intelligent mind and eyes worked as one; taking in the speeding-by surroundings around her with analytical precision as her brain threw out theoretical and practical solutions rapidly.

She needed a plan_._ One that would ensure her survival and the opportunity to pass along what she learned, the evidence she had collected secretly in her vest, and to report her theories.

The earth shook and seconds later the master vampire burst out of the ground with a roar claiming vengeance.

_She needed a plan. _

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts/comments and advice in a review. Your reviews fuel my passion for writing!

Until the next chapter,

~Ageless Light

****Notes/Comments****

1. All of the female Larkspur's have names starting with Ti. Tianeka, Tiffany, Tianna etc. Tianeka is old school latin and it means Joy, and happiness. But I went with the Indonesian meaning which is light. It is pronounced Thai-AE-Nih-Kah.

2- .45 Heckler & Koch USP -is a self-loading semi-automatic pistol. The version Orion was using was the Compact Tactical. An example of who actually uses these powerful weapons would be US Special Forces. (Thanks to Wikipedia for the information.)

3. Lightning- there are several theories formed regarding how lightning is made. They usually fall into two categories theories with water and theories without water. Anyway, lightning forms in the upper atmosphere and the cumulonimbus clouds become charged. The ice in the air is negatively charged but the water in the cloud is positively charged. Which means that the bottom of the cloud is negatively charged (since that's where the water will be released from and come in contact with the ice and the air first). The earth is positively charged and once the electric impulses reach over a certain amount ionization occurs along a specific and narrow path and we see lightning as the negative particles descend to through the air and to the earth. (Well that's what I remember from my bio classes in undergrad and with some quick refreshers from my old textbook, there is your explanation. However, since I still am not sure if everything is 100% right I took out the technical stuff from the chapter. But I hope it was still believable in the fic.


	7. Ch 6: A&D, Masks

**Title:** Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole, Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning. The next installment to _Dark Moments_ featuring our leading couples!

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames. com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can access it through my profile

**Created on: **August 5, 2010

**Word Count:** 1,317 (**Total:** 14,012)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

**A/N:** Installments, for lack of a better work, of _Dark Times_ will be chronological, so you can think of this as a loosely structured story. It is in fact going somewhere but since I will be focusing on the different couples it may take a while. Just to be warned the length of these "chapters" will vary. Some will be as long as the chapters for _Dark Moments_ and others will be as short as a drabble.

* * *

Chapter 6

Masks

There was a wave. Then a shout. And after an annoying screech finally the circle was complete as Tia dropped down into the last open chair. Days ago, Tia had been rescued and rushed to the emergency ward and was personally attended to by Ashe. After hours of advanced healing techniques, it became known throughout the compound that injured tactician was stable. It would take time and rehabilitation but eventually, the weapon mistress would not only live, but make a full recovery thanks to the talent and determination of the young princess.

Today was the first day she had been let out of the medical ward, monitored of course. The tension that was clearly seen in the other key members of team Alpha was released as soon as Tia came in close proximity to them. Whether it was done with subtly or not; the others eating, socializing in the lounge watched the interaction between the leading KATT squad members.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

_They were together again._ That was the same thought at the forefront of each other's mind. Yes, Tia had been brought in days ago, but she had been unconscious and severely wounded. Missions required all of them to put their reunion on hold, and it was only until now that they were able to just let go.

That was why every so often, they gently brushed their mind against one another's. It was a way to reassure each other, and to take comfort in their presence. It was a reunion and the squad finally felt like they could be themselves again. But they weren't and those watching didn't suspect a thing. Masks were being worn because otherwise the reminder of how dangerous their life was became too painful. It was a maladaptive coping mechanism but it worked.

Tia was pale and she looked drained from her hobbled walk to the lounge but nothing would have stood in her way for this. Jaeden had traded patrol duty with Gabrielle just so he could be by their sides, while Ashe subjected her second in command to her piles of paperwork, letting her enjoy dinner with her best friends.

The easy going nature and good humor of the shifter helped keep the mood light, allowing them to repress all thoughts of how close Tia had come to truly leaving them. A friendly pat was exchanged and food was swiped off each other's plates while they chattered about anything not related to work. If someone was closer or if the others weren't actively avoiding the signs, they would have noticed that Iris' sky colored eyes were lackluster for once her voice was just a tad louder than usual. There were patterns or behaviors from the others that were just _off._

Time passed and a collection of dinner trays were laid out at the end of the table but none of them left. A flash of silver reflected off of the lights as Jaeden waved his spoon around while telling the others of a recent exploit of his. There was a pause in the story when he took another bite bit before continuing. Suddenly, a glob of blue jello flung off of Jaeden's spoon and landed in Iris' sunshine colored locks. Iris huffed in mock anger before throwing her empty container of jello in retaliation. Laughs erupted from Tia and Ashe as they watched the exchange between their friends.

"Wait." Tia called out as the pair started to bicker, stopping them in their tracks. "I wanted to finish hearing about your courting of Gabrielle."

With that the pair separated and Iris began to wipe away the food. Once done she flung her hair over one shoulder and crossed her arms while waiting for Jaeden to continue. But Jaeden's attention hadn't been diverted back to the story he had been in the middle of telling.

"What is that?" He bit out in a hardened tone.

"What is what?"

"That." He gestured to what he was referring to. Tia and Ashe moved to see what he had been pointing it, curiosity evident in their features.

"It looks like a burn or some kind of mark-" his voice trailed off stunned. Honey colored eyes glanced to the bite mark on Ashe's neck and then back to the odd mark on Iris'. The marks looked similar. _Eerily similar._ The whole table was quiet for over a full second before a rush of voices flooded Iris' ears.

"Oh my god."

"What the fuck?" That was most definitely Jaeden's voice.

"When were you going to tell us, that he bit you?" Tia's voice was slightly shaken, and it was hard to tell if it was from shock or her injuries.

Soon more questions were fired rapidly at her, but she told them it was not a big deal. It took only a second to realize that that was not the proper response and soon all three of them huddled closer as they began the interrogation.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

From the shadows in the hallway she looked onto the central table where her charge and those she looked upon fondly as younger siblings all wore parallel expressions of shock before crowding the young Airan. Since no one was around she allowed a small smile to show upon her face. _It seems things between Iris and Lojos are improving._

She desperately wanted to go to them. She wanted to bathe in their light and allow their auras to swirl around her. Something inside of her needed to feel Ashe's soothing presence that never failed to wash away her pain and worries. The steady strong aura of Tia's was always comforting and she had missed it in the past few weeks. The energetic playful feeling when she was around Jaeden always blended well with the passionate flair that could only belong to Iris. Her feet moved without permission and she suddenly found herself in the doorway blocking it. Half in the light, half hidden. If the others had been paying attention then they would have noticed her and then she wouldn't have been able to hide anything from them.

Right now, they didn't look like prodigies, or a part of KATT. The burdens of state, of their duties and responsibilities could not be found in their expressions or in their stance. An embarrassed squeal pierced the air as Iris hid her blushing face in the safety of her hands while the other's teased her. _No,_ she thought fondly, _it has been too long since I've seen them actually look like normal young twenty year olds. _

So with great strength she stepped back into the shadows and watched them, wishing she could be a part of their antics. Amelyn had always been the one they came to for advice, and yet this time the female Carpathian wanted their opinion of her situation. _No it would be better to not disturb them. Not to worry them. _

Without a backwards glance she turned and headed to the nearest wooden bridge. Carefully she shifted to mist. Later on she would be able to meet with her lifemate, but until then she decided to find a quiet spot to meditate. After all, she was his anchor and she constantly expended energy to help ensure the parasitic infection within him was balanced. Too much and it would consume him. Too little and it would alert their enemy.

Now that they were bonded in the true way of lifemates he was able to break through all of her barriers. She couldn't hide much from him anymore. It was her speculation but she believed that the reason they were continuing this farce was only because they were such prideful beings. That and the entirety of two races depended on the information they gathered.

Regardless of whether she was right or wrong was not important. Sooner or later, and she hoped it was the latter, but eventually they would have to make a decision. _When would his assignment be up? _The slow torture he went through was one thing; but as soon the others, or stars forbid Dominic found out how agonizing it was for her? She didn't want to think about it.

With a sign on the wind she soared through the velvety sky towards their meeting place.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts/comments and advice in a review. Your reviews fuel my passion for writing!

Until the next chapter,

~Ageless Light

****Notes/Comments****

1. I will be including our rescued female shifter soon, as well as Jaz and her baby. The only reason I havent yet, is because I have ideas bouncing around in my head but I can't settle on one path. So while reviewing for this fic please leave me your ideas on what their (the female, and Jasmine's baby) names should be. Also tell me what gender the babies' should be. I can't make any promises but your opinions could influence me to finally settle and bring them more into the spotlight!


	8. Ch 8: A&Z, It's Always Been You

**Title:**

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole (OC), Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Category: **A collection of one-shots.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first.

**Created on: **August 8, 2010

**Word Count: **2,377 (**Total:** 16,389)

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! It's because of you guys that I keep writing! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

It's Always Been You

The clouds drifted across the sky at a fast pace. The late afternoon sun was only hidden for a brief minute before the rays broke through and shined down upon the land. Her glistening skin warmed considerably and Ashelia knew it had nothing to do with training. There was a shift in the wind and Ashelia was forced to focus back on the matter at hand. While there was no warning from the elements or her opponent, years spent as a solider had honed her instincts and she knew just when to _move_. Diving out of the way she avoided her opponent's psychic net and sifted into her other form. Their dance continued on.

It had been almost three weeks since Tia had been rescued. The master vampire that had been hunting her had been destroyed, but only the Stars knew what information the creature had passed on. Since then the compound became a flurry of activity and everyone was on edge expecting some kind of assault.

Even though there were roughly one hundred and fifty Kylierions and their allies present, all working together to complete their objectives it was not enough. Everyone, including Team Alpha was being run into the ground to complete their duties. For months the teams had been running double and now sometimes they had triple shifts. Lasting all day and well into the night, causing them to only get two hours of sleep.

Since the assignment still did not exist, yet, their options were frustratingly limited. They couldn't ask for help and they couldn't afford to be vulnerable at this time. No one could know except those absolutely necessary about the Empire's latest project. If so, an attack and sabotage would close down the operation before the command center would be self-sufficient.

There wasn't an opportunity for relief and it was becoming more frequent for soldiers to collapse and be taken off of the active duty roster, causing their numbers to dwindle even more, leaving the rest to shoulder on extra responsibilities.

Technically today was Team Alpha's day off, but in reality it was a day for them to recuperate so they could be re-assigned to the active roster. Ashelia had collapsed days early from exhaustion while trying to heal one of the tracking teams that had been brutally attacked by vampires. Only now had she been allowed to return to light duty and in order to make the best of her time she was practicing her sifting abilities with the help of Iris.

With hard work and guidance from her tutors the Princess had overcome the dangers of sifting and was able to disperse into her other form now. Ever since she had been deployed on that SAR her training had increased. The bonds she had exclusively with the elements had deepened sculpting her into even more of a dangerous weapon. Her abilities had only been tested in mock battles and simulations, but everyone was confident that she would have her knew fighting style finished soon.

Currently, Ashelia was working on her speed. Trying to sift from one for to the next; avoiding detection, injury and capture, as Iris tossed different barriers at varying strengths at her. Since the training wasn't overly dangerous and Ashelia had to show an improvement before the week was out the heiress' were practicing by the De La Cruz Manor without being under supervision from her tutors.

The group was far enough away from the majority of the corrals and the workers and Ashe was the only one in the middle of the open space. Jaeden was propped up against a tree out of the way and busy writing up a mission report that was long overdue. Occasionally he would raise his head to check on his teammates before resuming his work. Tia was absent, undergoing rehabilitation, while Amelyn was resting in ground.

The De La Cruz home was by definition a mansion, capable of housing dozens of people including staff and entertaining even more. There were numerous outside sitting areas on the ground floor sheltered from the elements and the sun. Presently, one of them housed the remaining squad members. Iris was leaning against a marble pillar concentrating on her task with her fingers absently brushing against the mark on her neck. Behind her was Lojos. The Carpathian male was resting on a lounge chair, awake, but moving sluggishly.

It was a little past three in the afternoon, and it spoke of how much progress he had made with his lifemate to be able to be above ground, awake, and outside at such a time. Though if one looked closely at the couple they could tell of the tension between them and that they were at opposite ends of the sitting area with Iris ignoring the male. The other members didn't comment on the "one step forward and two steps back" style of relationship they had. Ashe wasn't sure how many blood exchanges they had and it wasn't her business unless Iris became sick, so she didn't ask.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

In another part of the manor was Zacarias De la Cruz. The balcony doors to his room were open and he had a clear view of his lifemate while he sorted through his room. Though he had an actual room Zacarias had spent little time in it even before he found his lifemate. As the leader of his family and the ruling Carpathian of South America he had many responsibilities. There were few reasons that required him to step into his room. As the centuries progressed he spent more time in the soil, or in animal form.

Even in his younger years it would be days before he would venture in his room only to leave soon after acquiring whatever it was that he came in to get. As the beast within grew, it became harder for him to face his room knowing how empty it truly was. There were few personal items out for view and it hurt him to walk into the room knowing it was only_ his_ room. His large bedroom reflected his state of being before meeting his Ashelia. An echo of the emptiness and longing that rested in his heart.

Though he had returned to his home months ago he had been busy with his new role and being a mated Carpathian. With his lifemate's important mission and presence within the separated Kylierion community in South America they rarely stayed at the Manor. They usually only returned when he came to see his family or when he forced her to rest.

The work they were doing was important but now that a few major aspects of the situation were taken care of; namely the almost self-sufficient compound and the fact that Ashe could sift safely, hopefully they could focus on themselves more often in the coming months. Knowing that his lifemate was alright, because he was forever in tune with her, he returned his attention to what was in front of him.

Half a dozen boxes were spread around him and he was rifling through them. This was a big project one that he had been unable to get to with the recent changes in his life. Strewn haphazardly around him hundreds of charcoal drawings covered the indigo storm colored carpet. Though no one but him knew it, the contents of the scattered boxes were all of women's facial features.

Eyes. Lips. Nose. Hair. And hands.

A shriek of laughter drew his attention back to the scene below his balcony as he watched his lifemate grab her sides as she doubled over. Through their private link he knew she was unharmed and was laughing at her own expense due to a recent move she executed wrong. Eyes as dark as black ice watched her skip towards the wolf on her team and without any warning lightly smack the brown-haired shifter upside the head in response to a wisecrack comment he made. Watching the exchange and the carefree nature his lifemate expressed today filled his heart and a smile tugged at his lips.

Methodically, his eyes traced her features, sweeping down her frame. He already knew her image and he could never forget it, but he could not help but to further imprint her on his brain. Absently his fingers caressed one of the drawings in front of him. Unbidden bittersweet memories swelled inside of him and he lost himself in the past for a moment.

As the eldest De La Cruz son, Zacarias had the most memories of their mother. Though she had passed centuries ago, he remembered her beauty, gentleness, and caring nature. Zacarias not only loved but respected his mother. She had been a very wise woman and he remembered everything she had ever told him. One of the most important conversations they had was only months before his parent's death and looking at his artwork allowed him to dwell on the fond memories.

His mother often spoke of the darkness within their family and how different the De La Cruz men were even from their own people. Like all mothers she worried about her children and their future. To preserve their sanity, their souls, and to prolong their lives, she wisely told her sons to pick up a hobby or follow an interest. De La Cruz males were fierce warriors capable of great destruction and objected to engaging in something so frivolous, until she explained it her reasoning.

She encouraged her sons to spend some of their time doing something productive as she called it. Hoping they would create something rather than just destroy. The brothers all saw the wisdom in her words and eventually they picked up a craft that helped create balance in their life.

Zacarias was the only one to have taken up drawing centuries ago and had become attached to it ever since. He had created thousands of drawings. Most were of the Amazon landscape but some were of his brothers and others under his care, like the Chevaz family.

There was something indescribable about transforming a blank sheet of cream colored paper with only a few strokes of a charcoal into anything he wanted. Though he had no emotions when he drew he relished in the challenge of capturing them just the same. Just like his mother had said, drawing became a lifeline to him. Just like woodworking was for Manolito and making stained glass windows was for Nicholas.

Throughout the millennia, like many males, when the darkness almost consumed him, his thoughts turned to his lifemate. With dexterous hands he drew what he imagined she would look like. Entire boxes were devoted to what her eyes or smile was like, and these drawings became a physical representation of her and of his hope.

Millennia were spent walking with humans and Carpathian alike. He was never a part of either world but he watched others all the same. And he found himself picking attributes from all of the females he observed. A captivating smile or enchanting eyes were memorized and he would experiment trying to combine the features that his lifemate would have.

Almost eight months ago though, everything changed. _She had changed everything._

Now that he had found her he spent time actually drawing his lifemate instead of imagining her.

But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the drawings. Ashelia was unaware of the boxes he had kept in the back of his closet and he was unsure how she would react. To him even though those images were not her, they represented her nonetheless. The symbolized his devotion and longing for her throughout the centuries.

It wasn't that he was hiding them or trying to avoid mentioning it, he was just unsure how to approach her about it. With everything going on he had, in all honesty, forgotten about them, focusing on his current drawings and those that had become family to him in such a short time.

His newest sketch pad carried the images of Lara, Ginny, and Paulo immortalizing them to his family. Most of the pages were of his lifemate though. It was the most recent drawings that Ashe was aware of and had often complimented him on his skill.

At rare moments when able, she would join him and watch his long, slender, and distinctly masculine fingers brushed across the pages. Watching avidly as he created or captured what was around him or within his heart.

A strong breeze entered the room, creating chaos as sheets of paper scattered around him in a small whirlwind. In an instant his lifemate's form became physical and she was by his side. Her natural scent mixed with some sweat filled his nose and he looked into her slightly red face as she panted lightly. She was tired, but obviously pleased with how the session went and he could not sense any major injuries with her. _She must have sensed the change within him, and reacted to his emotions regarding his past._

He had already set aside the stack of drawings he had been going through and pulled her down onto his lap. Angling his head he moved to kiss her but he did not hold her attention. For the moment she was focused entirely on the drawings causing Zacarias to freeze and eye her critically.

Absently, her fingers shuffled the papers round as she took it all in. Through their link he could sense her confusion especially as she grabbed a hold of one of the older and frailer drawings, the ends dyed yellow from time. The drawing focused on a female's profile. Several eyes and lips dotted the edges of the paper.

Sparkling amethyst eyes turned towards him. Wanting to answer the unspoken question he opened his mouth and tried explained.

"They are all of you, ainaak enyem." His tone was soft but laced with emotions. The words were not what he intended, but his admission was true. Carefully he watched her, ready to defend him, to defend them.

Shock registered over her features and then not even a full second later it dawned on her face. "I understand." She stated and leaned in to kiss him with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts/comments and advice in a review. Your reviews fuel my passion for writing!

Until the next chapter,

~Ageless Light

****Terms/Definitions****

_ainaak enyem-_ forever mine

****Notes/Comments****

1. Manolito does in fact do woodworking. If you remember he made the bed he shares with MaryAnn now. Nicholas probably does not do glassblowing or make stained glass windows, but to me it kind of fit. Riordan and Rafael have the ranch thing as their hobby. While all of them love their ranch and everything it really just seems to hit home for those two. It's more central to their being, but since Nicholas is usally so cold and reserved I felt that him making stained glass windows occasionally fit for him.

2. How adorable is Zac and his passion for drawing? It was actually this scene that kicked me into high gear to start the sequel to Dark Moments. I've had this idea in my head with him shuffling through dozens of boxes since the middle of the first story.

3. Does anyone like Luiz or have any thoughts on him? Because he was orginally in this chapter, but I took him out. I'm working him into one of the upcoming chapters so if their any Luiz fans out there I hope it pleases you!


	9. Deleted Scene: At The Manor

**Title:**

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole (OC), Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Category: **A collection of one-shots.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first.

**Created on: **August 24, 2010

**Word Count: 1,334**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

_(Deleted Scene) _

During the day ranch hands, staff, and those considered family walked the halls of the De La Cruz Manor but the place was usually rather quiet. That was until Juliette, Jasmine, and the Kylierions arrived. Now laughter and energy raced through the hallways even during the day time. But even still the manor was a shadow of what happened when night fell. As soon as the sun set, the manor exploded into life.

The property of the De La Cruz brother's evolved from a village to small city in a matter of months. Their quiet, secluded life was no more.

Jogging the last few steps, Ashe reached the main house just as her name was called far off to her left. Turning to face the voices she saw young Ginny running towards her, with her older sister walking sedately behind her. A warm smile grew on the young Kylierion's face as she headed towards the duo. Glancing behind the approaching girls, Ashe noted that the lights were on, and that the girls must have just finished a ride.

"Miss Ashelia, Miss Ashelia, did you just come from seeing Jasmine and the baby?" A white blonde eyebrow rose and she addressed the young girl.

"Ginny, what have I told you about calling me Miss Ashe?" The words were barely out of her mouth before Ginny came to an abrupt halt in front of her. A dust cloud was called up and swirled around them at her actions. The stricken look on the girl's face forced Ashe to repress a sigh.

"But, you're a princess. A real Princess!" While it was true, Ashe tried not to laugh outright. Ashe was never one to get along with children, unless they were in one of their military schools, but she honestly enjoyed the vibrant youth. Ginny was respectful, had a good head on her shoulders, and was a real hard worker. Qualities that were shaped from her life back in the States.

Ever since Paul and Ginny had found out that not only had their "scary" uncle found a lifemate but that she was a Princess, the young girl developed a small case of hero-worship. _Though that might be my fault, for showing off some of my abilities._ Colby's voice broker her train of thought.

"Maria is serving dessert, why don't you go ahead." The girl nodded and with a wave headed into the main house. Ashe sent a relieved smile towards the fiery redhead. Colby let out a chuckle while wiping her hands on her jeans, and then proceeded to link their elbows as they headed inside.

"So did you see Jasmine?"

"Yes, I was just giving her and little Grace a check-up." Ashe leaned against the dorm frame as Colby took off her boots.

"I wish I had come with you. Grace is such an adorable baby. She looks just like Jasmine, and is so well behaved."

"Yes, she really is. Its fitting that she named her child Grace. I think every time Solange or Jasmine hold her, I can see their soul and mind's healing."

"It wasn't just Grace."

"Huh?" was her eloquent reply. Amethyst met sea green and the girls looked at each other.

"It isn't that hard to deliver a baby or offer prenatal care in today's world. Even to a supernatural being. But Jasmine chose you." _As long as she didn't chose Shea, to be her doctor._

"-I'm just saying there is a reason why you were chosen as Grace's Godmother."

As an important member of Imperial society, Ashe had gained numerous titles in her short years. But never once had she been a godmother. It was a new responsibility, but one she wholly welcomed.

"Are you listening to me?" Colby paused and faced Ashe. Concern was evident on her features and Ashe was thankful for her friendship/sisterhood with the rancher.

All of the De La Cruz women got along and became adopted sisters, but even the men were surprised at how close Ashe and Colby were. It was easy to understand why the newest female was close to MaryAnn, Lara and Juliette; they had much in common after all. It went without saying, but Ashe felt kinship towards Colby. It had taken much observation and some insight from MaryAnn before the others understood. Deep down, Ashe knew exactly how much the world weighed and what it felt like to have it rest on her shoulders. Only one ranch rested on Colby's shoulders and while it wasn't the whole world, to the former Jansen it was. That was what Ashe understood, and their ability to relate to one another allowed them to develop a close relationship.

"I apologize. I just have a lot on my mind." She said sheepishly, but all Colby did was raise her eye brows and stared unnervingly at the newest addition to the immediate De La Cruz family.

"When are you leaving?" the question was said softly as if she already knew the answer

"Soon. I've already stayed to long." A sigh escaped and she rubbed her eyes. Now that she thought about it, she could no longer ignore how exhausted she was.

"You're going to miss ladies poker night." The converted Carpathian said while sneaking a glance at the shorter women.

"Again?" Ashe practically moaned.

Since the women met they decided to have a weekly poker night featuring just the girls. It was usually held while the men were strategizing. What Ashe didn't know was that Colby was the one who started the idea in the hopes that it would offer a relief for Ashe from her duties. Poker night had evolved into game night, and some of the Chevaz women joined in, and even Solange and Jasmine stopped by once or twice. They hoped to continue the new tradition for some time and include Lara as soon as Nicholas and she returned to Brazil.

Seeing Ashe's shoulders droop and knowing she was going to apologize, Colby cut in.

"We just worry about you." Red warning flags flashed in Ashe's brains and she cursed herself for becoming sloppy. She had tried her hardest to keep the darker aspects of her life away from the others but it was easy for them to deduce her troubles.

"We who?"

"All of us." At this point Ashe quickly retracted her arm from the other's girls grip and stepped back a bit.

"Did Zac-"A fervent shake of Colby's head was her answer. Before either could speak again, they were interrupted. A cloud of mist entered through an open window and two figures appeared before them. The air thickened but did not react hostilely so Ashe was not concerned. A quick glance was shot at Colby and Ashe knew that he had been coming but she didn't tell her. Eyes narrowed. _What is she up to?_

"Did my brother do what?" Rafael spoke with a questioning eyebrow before he swept his lifemate up into his arms. Leaving them to their private moment she nodded cordially at the other figure hiding in the shadows. Luiz a former jaguar nodded back respectfully but did not move closer.

The recently converted Carpathian was always accompanied by another Carpathian male if he was on De La Cruz property; usually, out of safety for all of them. Ashe thought it was a bit cruel but decided she would not intervene or go against Zacarias in such a way. Especially since she still was not used to Carpathian ways. It was odd to see Rafael escorting Luiz inside the manor enough as it was, but she wondered where Mataias, his usual escort, was.

"I was unaware Zacarias had done anything wrong. Then again, I can't seem to find him." Rafael stated waiting for her to answer. Colby was looking a bit too innocent as she pulled him with her while walking deeper into the house. With a few shakes of her head she trailed behind them with Luiz trying to avoid Rafael and his prying eyes.

* * *

I'd apologize for the late update but I was on a 2 week vacation in Bermuda and I was enjoying it! I did write though while on the beach so expect quicker updates! This deleted scene is in honor of Feehan's release of _Dark Peril._ I picked it up but I'm still reading it and am love reading the true Zacarias! Thanks for reading and please review!

Ageless Light


	10. Ch 9: I&L, A Difference of Opinion

**Title: **Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole (OC), Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Category: **A collection of one-shots.

**Spoilers: **Up to and including _Dark Slayer_ (The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first.

**Created on: **October 1, 2010

**Word Count: **2,495** (Total-18,884)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 9

A Difference of Opinion

The sound wasn't unusual. It was a sound that almost every sentient being made. But not many ever witnessed a male Carpathian laugh before. Therefore Iris always took that deep, throaty laugh; she was privileged to hearing, and savored it. She forgot all about how he was in fact laughing at her expense and she joined him with a giggle of her own.

"I find that hard to believe." Lojos' voice was even and calm yet the mirth was evident in his facial expressions and his stance. Iris turned away with a forced rolling of her eyes to survey the ground they were standing on. The couple had been traveling to an outpost when the earth called to her. What had drawn their attention and eventually Lojos' was the _tainted_ and wounded feeling the elements were projecting.

"Centuries, and I mean Centuries, even before my father's time. Our family surname was indeed Deathwind. Slowly times changed and our family altered our name. I remember going through some documents from the past and was intrigued that the branches of our family became named after the cardinal winds." She passed the information along while focusing on scene before her. Sky blue eyes traced every detail in front of her.

It was obvious a fight of some kind had taken place. The foliage was ruined and it looked like there was what was left of a fire pit upon a bank by the water's edge. There was blackness, a death of everything that had become tainted. Unfortunately, some of the evil seemed to have bled into the water as well.

Her bonds between earth and water were her strongest connection to the elements. Being as close as she was she could feel the discordant that was more than a song. It was a _feeling._ And it was something she could heal but it would take time.

"I really do not like vampires." She said off-handedly while raking her fingers through the earth. The hunter did not comment, though he didn't need to. She already knew how he felt about those monsters.

"We can come back or send another out. It will not be left unattended for long." He stated quietly while helping his blonde lifemate to her feet. A sigh pierced the air.

"I know I-" she started but he silenced her with a small kiss to her temple.

"Hush, _hän ku kuulua sívamet. _I know." There was much to do and it was already well into the night. Lojos was not as restricted in his movement during some of the earlier daylight hours, thanks to drinking his female's blood, but he still could not brave the sun to the extent Zacarias could. It hurt Iris to even think of leaving the scene and for the elements to keep on suffering.

The earth shuddered and the water quivered. Both of the elements reached out to Iris and it was then she felt a pulse of energy nearby.

"The fu-" The rest of startled cry was cut off as Lojos turned them to mist and streamed up into the trees.

It was obviously a vampire. Iris could tell the creature was powerful but it was still too far out of range for her to learn much more. As the creature neared they learned it was not a master but still one that was quite old. The spike of energy happened again and the couple knew the monster was not alone.

"_That was an Elemental." _Iris was furious, beyond furious. It was clear the Kylierion was not hunting the creature.

"_They are heading this way."_ Lojos was calm and already going through dozens of plans and figuring out which one would be the best. Would they fight or try to leave undetected? It was Iris' next comment that decided which path they would take.

"_Good. Let them come." _

At first Lojos had been against his lifemate fighting. Just like most male Carpathians but soon changed his mind. While still a powerful hunter with centuries of experience he was renowned as a warrior; accomplishing feats that many expected of ancients like his older brother but not of someone his age. Fighting was all he and his brother's knew. It was also something that Iris also knew and it was something they could fully understand about each other. It was one of the reasons he figured why they were lifemates.

Since realizing this, the couple had spent time training to become a combat team. Just like Ashelia and Zacarias. They didn't intend for the squad to be separated but it helped to be prepared. With Iris' defensive abilities and his fighting skill they made a powerful pair. So when the vampire dropped down to inspect which of his kind had been destroyed they attacked.

The monster was clearly surprised and when it attempted to shift into particles to gain a better position, it became trapped in one of Iris' barrier nets. Energy sparked, much like electricity disrupting the molecules before it could move or change shape. Before it could recover Lojos had already punched its chest and withdrew its heart. The call of lightening though did not come from Lojos but the elemental that suddenly appeared.

Features that Iris saw almost every day stared back at her and if it had not been for Lojos she would have lunged at the traitorous blonde.

"Peace." The other female called while raising her hands in the universal sign of no trouble. She was weaponless but that did not mean she could not weave and call upon her elements.

"Peace? What would you know of peace, Larkspur." Iris practically spat the name out and the older Larkspur did even twitch.

"I just want to talk. I've been waiting for one of the Empire. If your disposition is anything to go on you must be an Airan." Lojos attempted to cover his lifemate from the other's blonds analyzing gaze but Iris pushed him off balance in order to stand by his side instead.

Their eyes clashed and it was clear the other elemental had no idea which Airan was standing across from her.

"What do you want Tianeka?"

"It is as I said. I just want to talk." The use of her name did not get a response either. Tianeka was acting in that recognizable apathetic manner.

"Let's hope because I would hate to take the news back to my best friend that I killed her once favorite cousin." That got a reaction and the elder blonde took an involuntary half step forward.

"Tia is here?" The question came out as whisper and it was clear that she hadn't wanted to ask because there was a longing that was noted by both parties.

"As if you didn't know?"

"She must be. You are a team after all. Even we have heard of 15's exploits. Many are proud of your squad's growth. That means that our princess is here as well." Sky blue eyes widened in horror as she realized her slip and without thinking she reached out to her elements. _She must be destroyed at all costs._ Before spikes could skewer her, Tianeka, sifted. Soon she was in the air as well being held in a mist form with Lojos.

Time passed and they waited each other out. There would be a surge of energy and then an attack as positions were given away. Then it was repeated and it was almost like a dance. Lojos was by her side the entire time and he kept her alive and focused.

Without any reason honey blonde hair was seen and a form coalesced by the bank, right were the remains of the two vampires were.

"I told you, I just want to talk. I am forbidden from causing you serious harm, but I will defend myself." With that she placed her hands upon the ground and began to remove the taint upon the land.

The couple debated and finally decided that gathering information was vital and they dropped down several yards away from her. Neither of them were fools and they drew upon their abilities waiting until they had to strike or defend themselves.

"Speak quickly traitor."

"Traitor? If anything I am the loyal one here." Pale blonde hair rose as energy crackled around the Airan. _The gall of this bitch._ Reaching upon their private link, Lojos calmed his female, for the moment.

"Why are you here?" He asked evenly, while holding onto Iris. It could have been out protectiveness or to keep her restrained.

"Iit is part of our mission."

"Our? And what mission?"

"I can't tell you the specifics. In fact if my direct superiors' knew…" She trailed off.

"Then what can you tell us?" Lojos interjected before Iris could speak.

"That we may have a different view, but we are on the same side. We fight for the Empire as well. My love for her has never died." A hysterical laugh bubbled up and Iris had to lean against her hunter for stability.

"I am serious. We must save the Empire. " _What kind of propaganda shit has she been brainwashed with? _Iris wondered.

"_Let her speak her piece."_ The unmated lifemates exchanged looks before turning their undivided attention to the elemental in front of them.

"Our faction is not one filled with traitors. In fact we rebelled because we love the Empire. It is past time for the Empire to give up its role as "the police" for the supernatural world. Many have grown tired of destroying families and turning children into weapons. Why is it fair that we sacrifice so much while the other races sit deep within their territories, safe, not caring about the world while we bleed for them? Times have changed and we must as well." If Iris was not so shocked at what was revealed she would have noticed the emotion that was in evident in the older female's tone. It took a moment to process it all but Iris did respond.

"You have allied yourself with vampires? How is that loyal?" It was a valid question though it was more of an accusation. Elementals hated the vampires. They caused so much destruction. Even their mere presence caused disharmony to all around. Vampires and elementals were enemies, it was in their blood. An alliance with them was to dishonor their heritage and their connection to the elements.

"They are a means to an end." Iris was done playing games after that cryptic response and using all of her training infiltrated the other's mind. Tianeka may have been older, more experienced, but she lacked the mental capability to withstand such an onslaught from an Airan. Grabbing her head in her hands the woman crumbled. Iris pushed on, uncaring of the damage she could cause. With skill she searched the woman's mind trying to find answers.

"We do not have to be on opposite sides. Everything is for the Empire. Leave the jaguars to their fate." Tianeka stumbled over the words but the couple soon understood her words and their meaning of do not interfere, Iris was so busy trying to get the information she needed she was unable to stop the other female from sifting and leaving the clearing.

There was no reason to go after her because Iris could not be rejected from Tianeka's mind. Soon more than a mile was between them and Iris withdrew stunned at what she learned. Those that had started The Great Split had never been so friendly. There had rarely been contact between the Empire and the traitors. _So why now?_ It was simple. Tianeka was right. Her side was tired of the Empire being the police and decided to take a more aggressive role in changing their status. Just because their rebellion failed did not mean they gave up their cause. The jaguar race had always taken up a lot of time and resources.

Ashelia's mother intended to wipe the race of the map and possibly others in the wish to force the Empire to refocus its ideas, and culture. There were images, memories of Tianeka meeting with Iris' surrogate mother. And from her memories it was clear that those causing The Great Split, truly believed they were protecting the Empire. _Saving her future._ The alliance with the vampires was just temporary and they had every intention of destroying the creatures as well.

Tianeka was asked by _their_ Empress to discover the whereabouts of her daughter and her status. It appeared almost as if she cared about her daughter's wellbeing. Having no leads she continued on with her assignment in South America always keeping an eye and an ear out. She caused the death of the vampire hoping to catch a passing Kylierion and discover a new lead. Apparently those assigned to the Green Mist were not as unknown as they hoped. The other faction had been suspecting an increase of their presence for some time.

Though she tried to hide it, Tianeka, revealed that there was a base for their faction somewhere on this continent. They had been there since the original rebellion began years ago. It had been the ideal location, since the Empire hardly had any presence there until a few months ago. And it was the perfect place to watch over the vampires they were manipulating.

The Empire was recognized as being the most powerful race in terms of military strength and the traitors wanted the world to be reminded of it. Using his abilities, Lojos returned them to their true form and they started towards the original destination.

"I always knew that Ashe's mom had some radical ideas, but now some of it makes sense. She made changes that made it look like she wanted to de-militarize us, but she intended for the Empire to focus on itself. And not on wasting resources and man-power policing the rest of the world. I mean wiping out other races is not the way to do it, but she-" Iris stumbled for a bit until she could get the right word out. "cares, even loves her country and her people."

"The goal is a desirable one. Even logical, but her methods are questionable." Lojos stated as he rifled through what Iris learned. Iris leaned into his chest and inhaled his scent needing to be comforted.

Immediately his arms went around her. Early on, Lojos learned about the constant contact that Iris and by extension her people seemed to need. It was why he turned them back to their physical forms moments earlier. Iris drew much from his physical presence and calming touches.

"We have to tell, like, everyone." It was her last statement before they fell into a comfortable silence as they mulled over all they learned and the new questions it raised. In a blur of motion he picked up his lifemate in his arms and began a fast pace towards the outpost.

* * *

This concludes this latest chapter. I apologize for the late update. I shall not offer any excuses. But please leave a review/comment of your thoughts and if anyone is still reading my fic.

~Ageless Light

***Terms/Definitions***

Carpathian:

_hän ku kuulua sívamet_ - keeper of my heart


	11. Ch 10:A&D, Deception

**Title: **Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole (OC), Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Category: **A collection of one-shots.

**Spoilers: **This fic is obviously AU. However it is currentUp to _Dark Slayer_ and including parts of _Dark Peril. _(The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can find the story by accessing my profile.

**Created on: **November 28, 2010

**Word Count: **1,816 **(Total-20,700)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

A/N: This installment is dedicated to **Mcamastow **and all of my reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_All Warfare is based upon Deception_

The moon was bright and seemed unusually close this evening. A luminescent glow seemed to have settled on the Brazilian forest, making everything appear in an ethereal way. Amelyn's mind was troubled and upon rising from the earth she found herself at a familiar bridge overlooking the Crisis Center and the safety it provided; despite being nestled in a wild, untamed forest that was slowly becoming a battleground.

The flame and void technique that she was a master at was of no help and if her thoughts did not settle soon it would affect her ability to do her job. With an inaudible sigh she began acknowledging the troubled thoughts in an attempt to find peace.

* * *

_(Scene Change: Flashback)_

_Green eyes in a hue usually described as viridian were gazing unfocused at the water. Torches were mounted along the stone walls but that never provided much light and instead small pearls of light, made from pure energy of those around, danced above. Their movement was hypnotic especially when one was looking at their reflection in the water of the Ways. _

"_What is wrong?" A voice that she had heard for well over 600 years called to her from behind._

_Though her adopted brother, Stefan, knew she was troubled she refused to show it and carefully made her expression blank before turning around. One of his large hands caressed the facial hair on his chin before dropping by his side as he approached. It was in his eyes, clear for her to see: he was concerned for her. _

_Many thought her wise, others simply appreciated the unique perspective she could give from being the only one of her kind in the Empire. While she was definitely an outsider, something she was forever reminded of by the Kylierions, it was never like that with the Stormclouds, and later on with Niah and Ashelia. _

_To her though, she was not wise, but Stefan was. Being 600 was not considered old in their culture, but Stefan had aged beyond his years. He always seemed to find her when she needed him most._

"_How do you do it? How do you know what the right thing is, always, and then do it?" Stefan refrained from frowning even though it was just the two of them at this busy intersection. Blue eyes took in the rigidity her stance and it was additional evidence to prove she was more than just troubled._

_Time passed as he mulled over her question, because he would never say he always knew what the right thing to do was. Internally he debated on what he would say. To Stefan, true wisdom was never counseling someone one way or the other, instead one made sure the facts and options were laid out in honest terms, and then let the other person find their own way. _

_"__I don't," He spoke plainly and paused. "It is important to never accept that your only options are bad ones." She did not speak but her eyes slid to his in a questioning manner before returning to stare into the scene before them._

_Feeling that it was important to face her, he adjusted his stance and did exactly that. Their eyes connected and green clashed with blue. _

_"Throughout my life, not just when I was young, but even now, there are times, many times when it seems that hope dims and a person must choose between a bad choice and an even worse one. However, I have never believed that. I believe that a phrase would be appropriate from this current generation. Have you not heard a young one say, 'I am stuck between a rock, and hard place?' Though it is not elegant and leaves much to be desired, the philosophy is much the same. But as I said, that is not my viewpoint. The Empress, Niah, and Kenneth would agree with me. We all believe that if one has the force of will, truly has the intent, than you can make your own destiny. There is not only a bad and worse choice."_

_Though she understood what he said, it did not answer her question. Or did it, she wondered. A moment passed and she wondered that if she just believed she chose correctly, then maybe it was the right choice, just because she chose it. Compelled to speak, to make him understand how she felt, even when she couldn't understand it herself was important. _

"_But how?" She whispered softly, as if her admittance would inform the world she had been found lacking in some way. Her thoughts turned to Dominic and the options of change that were now in front of her. "How do you make a new path? How do you make the right path?" Time passed and there was no answer, just the soft lapping of the ripples in the water below. As each minute passed Amelyn, felt more on edge. She repressed the urge to ask again, knowing he had heard her. Finally, he answered, though much time had passed. _

"_People are often unhappy, yet they do not change when an opportunity presents itself, because the fear of the unknown is so strong. Many assume that if they make that change they could be putting themselves in a worse situation. My advice to you is to never give up. Do not let others, whether they are of the Empire or not, tell you something is impossible, right, or wrong. If you do that Amelyn, you will never be. Your path will not be new, nor will it be the familiar path you walked in the past. It will simply cease."_

_Laughter rang in the distance but neither of them noticed it. Amelyn found herself moving her head slightly. Whether it was in acceptance and understanding, confusion, or rejection of what her brother spoke she was not sure. Instead, she whispered one word as Stefan moved away to leave her to her thoughts._

"_Destiny." When she spoke he did not look back or show any acknowledgment that he had heard her and merely journeyed deeper into the Ways._

_Hours passed._

_And she had still not moved. A voice that she rarely hear reached out across the distance and spoke upon their private link. It was unclear if Stefan and said anything, but Amelyn suspected that nothing passed under the nose of the Empress without her knowing of it. So she wasn't so shocked when her ruler contacted her._

"_This Dominic sounds formidable." Her voice was calm, and it soothed her. "But, I doubt the sun rises and sets on his wishes. You are not perfect and neither is he. In fact there is very little that is perfect in this world. Learn and experience what you can, but do not lose sight of yourself." _

_And with that the Empress withdrew from her mind, leaving Amelyn to think further upon what lay ahead. _

_(Flashback Ends)_

_

* * *

_

_(Scene Change)_

The stakes had risen in the dangerous game the preternaturals played. What happened in the Amazon rainforest would decide how the rest of the world acted. The chess match had already begun but some players were not aware of it.

While the chess match slowly started to build up, the master vampires' suspicions increased. The Malinov brothers were confident, arrogant, in their dealings, and rejected the idea of another race infiltrating their side, let alone defeating them. However, their allies, and other masters were not certain of their eventual victory. To decrease tensions and to ensure their plans would be successful in the future they made sure all vampires, not just the new ones that joined, prove their allegiance.

Former friends, ones he considered brothers that stood at his back and fought with him, were now surrounding Dominic Dragonseeker looking disgustingly pleased with the task they were just given. The parasites in his blood were not screaming, but whispering, tempting him to commit heinous crimes. Actions he swore to protect the world from. It was sickening and so seductive. Thought of Amelyn kept him strong but did not completely stop the urges.

A small whimper brought his attention back to his current dilemma. The frightened girl further incited the monsters surrounding him. As she struggled against her bonds, blood escaped from her wounds, scenting the air heavily. Even the masters were losing control of the situation. He was alone, there was no one close enough to help him, and it would be impossible for him to fight all of these creatures alone once he was discovered.

Draining the humans before them was just one of the requirements he and some others would have to do to continue to prove their loyalty. An achievement he had gained miraculously in the past. Inflicting pain, torturing the victims was also more than expected.

This meeting was to close to the battle he had after being discovered with Zacarias a few weeks ago. There was no way it was a coincidence, but he thought he had acted rather well and escaped notice as a Carpathian spy. _It was possible that the Masters did not really suspect him, specifically, as a traitor but were just being paranoid._ Regardless of their reasoning's, it became clear that the exact side he was on would soon be discovered.

_Which left him with too few options._ If he passed from this world, trying to fight his way out of this meeting, Amelyn would pass as well. _Yes, they would be reunited and together, but could he separate her from this world, and all that she lived for?_ _What about the innocents in front of him? If he did not fight, horrific fates awaited each and every one of them._ On the other hand, he was unmated, hence why the parasites still ran in his blood, and he had not been discovered yet.

_Could he in fact, inflict harm, mete out some sort of misguided sense of entitlement the creatures had to those captured in front of him and survive the night?_

_

* * *

_

_(Scene Change)_

The emotions threatening to consume her lifemate had slipped through to Amelyn and wrenched her out of her thoughts. Usually, he blocked his meetings, sparing her pain, not realizing how much she still suffered from their parting, and the fire that ran underneath his skin. Barriers were erected in her mind. Block by block they were placed firmly keeping out the decision she made within an instant. A part of her reached out to those she trusted, those she needed by her side. It was dangerous, and if she had been in her right mind she would never have involved her Princess, the one she was sworn to protect, in such a dangerous mission.

Conversations stopped in mid sentence, actions were halted and everyone re-directed themselves immediately. Rest, food, and other basic concerns that needed to be met were ignored as were important duties. Personal feelings overrode their professionalism and all answered her call, joining her in some way as she launched herself into the sky.

* * *

That completes the latest installment from **Dark Times. **Yay and update! I apologize for not updating in over a month, especially since I said i would be updating even quicker than usual. The reason for this delay was because my computer crashed...again. I just can't seem to win. LOL. I apologize for the formatting problem at the begining of the chapter, but for some reason i just cannot get the title centered. I'll go back and fix it soon though. Anyway, please leave your thoughts/comments/questions and advice in a quick review. Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

~Ageless Light

***Notes****

_All Warfare if based upon deception-_is a quote from the Sun Tzu's **The Art of War. **I choose this quote because it really represented what was going on with Dominic and him spying on the enemy. As well as the internal debates...one could say even the warring sides, from within both Amelyn and Dominic and how that affected them as a couple and especially how Amelyn decieved and lied to herself.

The flame and void technique- refers to a meditation exercise where one calms the mind by throwing all of their emotions and chaotic thoughts into the flame they visualize in their mind. As they throw each thing in, it grows, until it has consumed all and vanished leaving a person void of random thoughts and in a state of deep meditation.


	12. Ch 11: Answering the Call

**Title: **Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole (OC), Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Category: **A collection of one-shots.

**Spoilers: **This fic is obviously AU. However it is current Up to _Dark Slayer_ and including parts of _Dark Peril. _(The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can find the story by accessing my profile.

**Created on: **January 2, 2011

**Word Count: **1,820 (**Total-22,500)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

Chapter 11

Answering the Call

Blonde eye brows quirked up in amusement before the figure continued on his way. Lojos scowled fiercely at the back of the man's retreating form. The blue lined collar stood out among the Kylierion's black attire and Lojos knew exactly why that man expressed himself to the Carpathian in such a way. The blue lined collars signified those working under his lifemate on the security and defense of the command center. The sense of familiarity the man exhibited with him was not welcomed.

A squeal of female indignation followed by roaring laughter drew his attention back to the scene at hand. Though he was completely still, hidden within the shadows of the underground tunnels he had positioned himself in such a way that he could see into the nearest room.

The aching feeling filled him and he watched his lifemate interact with her team. The brothers and sisters of her heart. _She is like the sun._ Blue eyes the color of the sky sparkled in mirth and she made a poor attempt to hide her laughter behind her hands. Her sunshine colored blonde hair was loose and it bounced along with her movements. The werewolf boy was mock howling as they picked fun at him. Lojos had been late coming back from the meeting with Zacarias and even though he needed to have her in his arms, he just watched. On the outside yet with a sense of belonging.

Though he was an ancient and a powerful hunter, belonging to something, to someone, was not one of his strengths. His family had been torn apart by undead monsters in his youth. His parents were cruelly slain along with his future siblings. Together with his older and younger brothers they pursued the master all over the world to claim vengeance. As centuries passed they hunted together, always watching each other's back. Helping each other keep the darkness at bay. They were a family, a broken one, but still a family.

Now everything had changed, Lojos thought. Along with his brothers they were part of a new family. And it had happened almost overnight. Iris had introduced a world filled with light, love, and laughter into their lives. And through her, others came into their lives as well.

Ashelia, Tia, the werewolf, and Dominic's lifemate were the closest and at times it was overwhelming. _Especially if one added in the entire Airan House. _Time and circumstance demanded for him to adjust, and with his willpower it had happened, but at times he couldn't believe how different his life had become.

In the past he had wished for a lifemate from his own kind, but he had been young and foolish. Now he knew no other would complete him like Iris did. She was of another race and their views often caused conflict between them but as a warrior she knew loss, pain, and heartbreak and still found the courage to stand and fight.

As the days passed he found himself more in love with her, and he did not care of what others thought of their relationship. Older Carpathian women moved with an ageless grace but it was easy to know they were still a race of creatures made for hunting. He remembered his mother who often sat so still, looking out the window for her lifemate to come home one would think she was a statue. The women of his kind were elegant and poised, perfect ladies. Something Iris was not. For which he would be eternally grateful.

Watching her now she reminded him of a young child unable to sit still. _Always in motion._ She talked with her hands, and constantly shifted her stance as if in a dance, but if one looked closely, you could tell she used every part of her body to express herself. Sometimes she would crank an elbow out as if it was an unusual shrug or jut out her jaw in defiance. It was unusual and without explanation but he loved that she would curl her toes for some reason he had yet to detect a pattern in. She was vibrant and full of life. And it was as if she had so much energy her lithe body could not contain it.

His brooding must have alerted her because she kicked out Ashe's chair, causing the Princess to tip into the werewolf boy's lap, before bounding out of the room and into his arms. For a moment it was just them and it felt perfect. Their minds melded, needing the assurance that the other was truly there. His eyes closed and he breathed in the scent of her hair.

Then the moment ended and she withdrew from his embrace, to quickly he thought. When he opened his eyes he saw her throw her arms around the approaching Tomas. His lips twitched as he repressed a smile, watching his lifemate interact with his younger brother. The first time Iris hugged him, Tomas froze unsure how to handle it. His arms were limp at his sides, covered in vampire blood and his dark eyes sought Lojos' wondering if his brother would become angry. But Lojos did not. Soon enough he believed his brothers would have lifemates of their own, and would be able to embrace and feel the love that he and Iris had for them.

Even now he thought it was a good experience for his brothers, despite the fact that they were still without color or emotions of their own. Instead he and his lifemate shared their thoughts, emotions, and views of the world with them. He believed it would help his brothers to hold on.

Lojos and his brother's loved their parents. They loved the sisters that were unable to live past infancy and they had loved their unborn siblings, but they were gone. Iris was his lifemate, the sister that Matias and Tomas never had, along with Ashelia, and Tia and the others. The brothers vowed that nothing would tear apart this new family. Not the undead, Xavier, or anything else. So when the laughter was abruptly cut off and the call from Amelyn went out, he exchanged a quick look with Tomas, and then put his arms around Iris to shift them to her aide.

Nothing would harm his new family.

* * *

(Scene change)

Nothing ever goes to plan as the saying goes. Before soldiers were sent out on operation The Green Mist, the Empire had been planning. Their information network was flooded with inquiries. Extra training to handle fighting groups of vampires and surviving in the forest all started before anyone even set foot in the Amazon. This wasn't the final battle, just a battle. Strategies were exchanged, rejected, and altered while they were traveling. There was not a lot of information, but they were use to working with that.

They dropped down out of the sky or rose from the ground in waves, depending on where they all were when the call went out. The first few minutes of the battle had been tough and severely not in their favor. They were outnumbered and it wasn't until Dominic attacked one of the Master's near him that things got better. Minutes passed and then reinforcements came to even the odds a bit.

The Princess acted every bit the Imperial heir. When she sifted back from her other form she was already glowing from brining her powers to the surface. A quick slam of her foot caused a miniature earth quake. The vampires scattered going after Kylierion and Carpathian alike, giving her a chance to get to the victims. She threw punches and even a vampire out of her way. Gabrielle had come with Tia and once they regained solid form, she shifted immediately and went to protect Ashe. Once cleared Iris had a protective barrier up and Gabrielle rushed in and prowled along the barrier lines watching, waiting to see if a vampire could get through. Ashe went to work immediately on the victims, trying o diagnose their injuries.

It was obvious which fighters were part of a life mated pair. They moved as an effective team, covering weaknesses, and moving fluidly to take down one vampire after another. Together Iris and Lojos played the Master Vampire in command with style and panache. Barriers were erected and dispersed in seconds, throwing all of the undead off. When it was needed the famous twin sai's of Iris flashed in the night. Tomas and Matias were vicious in their fights and they moved to wherever they were needed.

The ground became soaked with blood. Red mixing with black. The earth groaned under so many orders and the air was filled with discharged power. Dominic was injured but many weren't sure if it was from fighting the vampire before or after his cover was blow. Amelyn was nearby directing earth and lighting when needed.

Many of the victims could not be saved. Even if they were the only victim and Ashe was at full strength she would not be able to heal some of the damage. It broke her heart but she was forced to shut down their brain. While unconscious they would quietly and peacefully slip away. Tears ran down her face but it was a call she had to make. Her job was to keep the teams alive. She couldn't waste needed energy in such a way. One of her people or the Carpathians could be dealt a fatal blow or she could be called in to fight, and she needed to make sure everything was measured and planned out to ensure that as many people as possible would survive. That included the victims. The rest would be brought back frozen, identified, with the hopes of contacting family. If all else failed they would be given a proper end of life ritual.

Soon enough Zacarias De La Cruz arrived in all his terrifying glory. His attention had been focused at the attack on one of the ranches. Some of the families under his protection had been injured. When the call went out he was unaware, but his lifemate reached out to him. He expected instant obedience from everyone, but he knew not order her to stay behind. Instead he made her promise not to be reckless. Honor and duty was important to him, but his lifemate's safety superseded all of it. As soon as he could he took to the sky.

He was the one being the undead feared. Even The Five masters, as they called themselves, acknowledged his power and strength. The only major barrier to the undead's victory. But here was another chance to take him out, and they refused. Instead most of the remaining vampires attempted to use their abilities and flee. The Kylierions and Carpathians would have won. They were too good, to organized not to have, but with Zacarias the fight ended quickly.

* * *

Here is the latest installment to **Dark Times!** This fic is really close to being completed and will be wrapped up soon. While writing out the final chapters I have been editting the previous chapters. Thank you for reading! Please take the time and put your throughts/comments/advice in a review! Your reviews fuel my passion for writing!

Until Next Time,

~Ageless Light

****News****

My lovely comrade who acts as my beta and soundboard is the other writer under this name. She writes all of the SGA fics. Well she was recently challenged to complete the **5 Ways Challenge**. This challenge focuses on how characters meet and the other alternate possibilities. I'm sure many of you know that not all of our thoughts are kept in a story. In fact when writing _Dark Moments,_ I had numerous and different scenes on how Zac & Ashe met.

Well since she has taken up the challenge and has found it enjoyable she extended the challenge to me. After all we are both Ageless Light. So I have been playing around and if the response is good I think I have enough to post the other moments when Ashe & Zac could have met. **Please let me know your thoughts? **


	13. Ch 12: Its the Little Things

**Title: **Dark Times

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by: **Nobody right now! But I'd like one! Please PM me if you are interested.

**Characters/Pairing: **Zacarias De La Cruz and Ashelia Sole (OC), Amelyn Stormcloud and Dominic Dragonseeker, and Iris Airan and Lojos Jaegar.

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy

**Summary:** The mission to Romania was just the starting point. Now that they have found each other, their stories were just beginning.

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Series Universe or any of Christine Feehan's characters. I do own the OC's though. I went to babynames . com for my character names though. A nice reviewer PMed me and told me that the book the **original** concept of the Ways came from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series. I however, have altered their purpose, make-up, and description to fit my fic. They are very different since I haven't even read the story, but if you like epic fantasy books; I encourage you to check them out.

**Status:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Category: **A collection of one-shots.

**Spoilers: **This fic is obviously AU. However it is current Up to _Dark Slayer_ and including parts of _Dark Peril. _(The most recent novel in Feehan's Dark Series). This is the sequel to **Dark Moments** and I recommend that you read that first. You can find the story by accessing my profile.

**Created on: **March 31, 2011

**Word Count: **2,385 (**Total-24,885)**

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk-_ Inner thoughts/ Flashbacks

"_Talk"_- Speaking telepathically

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is raised to 'M' for mature content, just to be safe. Due to the barely sexual content and allusion to rape.

* * *

Chapter 12

It's the Little Things

_How does he do that?_ Iris wondered with a yawn, confused by how quickly they were manipulated. With a relieved groan she collapsed into a chair in the guest bedroom they usually inhabited when they stayed at the De La Cruz property. The windows were open and the sun was just rising and with it Iris felt her energy grow. As the rays touched upon the land she felt marginally better.

"_Zacarias is the oldest. The most cunning, the most powerful. He is obeyed without question." _Lojos entered into their room silently but paused slightly before he continued to answer his lifemate. _"That does not seem to happen as much when you Kylierions are involved. So instead he manipulates or just wears you all down, to ensure he gets his way."_ Iris thought back to how the battle ended and how Zacarias insisted on everyone recovering at the main house. _Well played._

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him approach. The heat rising off his body helped release some of the tension in her body, automatically. Usually when he was this close it was to protect or shield her. There had been nothing but battles lately. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh, and it was then she felt something warm and wet trace its way along her collarbone. _His tongue_. Soon his teeth nipped the junction between her shoulder and neck. Without out meaning to she let out a moan. In response, Lojos, huffed slightly and his warm breath on her neck caused her to quiver in delight from his attentions. Anticipation built.

"_I am pleased, emnim, that you can be distracted from your thoughts of the eldest De La Cruz brother." _His tone was teasing but there was a hint of possessiveness and jealousy within it.

Before she could respond he growled low in his throat and stalked aggressively towards the door, while muttering about annoying little brothers. Iris shook her head and lowered it in aggravation and that's when she realized she smelled. _To the stars, I smell._ With only a glance at Lojos who was arguing quietly with Tomas, she went towards the bathroom.

Carefully she pulled off the layers of her uniform and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Sweat and blood were soaked into it and she had to practically peal the clothes off of her. She didn't even want to think about her beautiful hair yet and instead turned the shower on. She waited a second, then two, before becoming frustrated. With a flirtatious voice she reached out to Lojos, knowing he would hear her despite the distance.

_"My, this is an awfully big shower. It would be nice to share this heavenly waterfall with someone...but who? My man is off playing commander at the moment." _With taunting laughter she stepped into the shower reveling in the hot water.

Midnight blue eyes darkened and his eyebrows rose up in bewilderment. Before his brother could ask why he stopped talking in mid sentence, he had already shoved Tomas out the door with a growl and quickly kicked the door closed. Moving with the grace of natural predator he headed towards the bathroom and his delicious little blonde lifemate, while weaving safe guards around their room.

* * *

_(Scene Change- a few hours later.)_

They made an interesting sight coming down the hallway. The families that served the De La Cruz brothers all knew who they answered to. Who protected them. _Zacarias._ But no one had been prepared for the change in the formidable Carpathian that ruled in this remote part of the world. Over the months those from stable-hands, to housekeepers became used to seeing the head of the house regularly; when before they would go years without seeing the dangerous male. Now, they saw the tenderness and caring in gestures that still surprised them. Even now Zacarias was gently escorting Senora Juliette's sister.

For a time, the recent mother was afraid of males and never left one of the distant ranch houses. And that was still mostly true. Before she felt comfortable when MaryAnn and her cousin came with their lifemates and that was it. The small woman with jaguar blood used to avoid being in Zacarias presence for as long as possible. Even the others shielded her from him. And yet, here she was; alone with the unapproachable male.

Once Ashe came along everything changed. Though they didn't know each other long, Jasmine asked the princess to be Grace's godmother. Thankfully, Ashe accepted the position and Jasmine allowed her and by extension Zacarias to become part of their broken family. She glanced down at the bundle in her arms.

Her cub, Grace, was wrapped snuggly despite the warm weather and was held close to her chest. Only a small tuft of hair could be seen, and the cat within knew her young was asleep. The child had been conceived in fear, hate, and cruelty, yet Grace was innocent. When she first saw her daughter she swore again, to never blame her daughter, to never let Grace know anything but complete and total love. Unconditional love for her young filled her daily. After all she had been through she could not believe she had been blessed with something so pure, so perfect. It was because of Ashe that she was able to have Grace in her life. Her pregnancy had been difficult, and her small body gave birth to a large child that would definitely shift, unlike her.

"I know she is busy, I can just ask her when she is free." She spoke quietly and dared to glance up at the male next to her. It took her a second to realize he had stopped walking and was looking down at her intently. She had continued on and had to take a step back. Unease filled her.

"Do you know much about Kylierion society?" He asked and his tone was carefully blank. Wondering where this was going she shook her head and adjusted her grip on her cub.

"When you asked my mate to become your daughter's godmother you made us her second parents. They have a very complex and extended family system. She is more than just a ward or a charge. In Kylierion society Grace has been adopted. She is now a relation to the Imperial family. Even the Empress herself cannot reject or deny Ashelia's claim." Her eyes widened and she gasped. She had no idea what she had been asking.

"Ashelia was aware of what being a godmother would entail and she accepted. Grace's needs have become a top priority to her. If anything were to happen to Grace, she would become most distressed. Grace will never inherit any position in power in Kylierion society but they are very accepting and liberal in their beliefs. Many of those involved in the fight are stable and she will take a break and gladly address your concerns." With that he gently and carefully placed his hand upon her head, in a gesture of affection. The housekeeper in the hallway, who was talking to her husband and brother, watched the scene with wide eyes.

To her credit, Jasmine did not flinch when Zacarias came closer or even when he touched her, and it showed how much improvement she had made with him. She gave a small nod and together they continued. Slowly, the tension ebbed from her body. As they passed the trio in the hallway, Jasmine deftly maneuvered herself to Zacarias' other side, distancing herself from the males. As one the trio all inclined their heads, murmured morning greetings and then they all went their separate ways.

The three humans began talking in hushed tones. Their family had served the De La Cruz brothers for generations and to see how _safe_ they all were was a cause for celebration. Long had they hoped that each of the brothers would settle down with a wife. Though they had seen the eldest brother change slowly it was still such a surprise. For years, it had been nerve wracking to see the four younger brothers despair over the hopelessness that seemed to wrap around the head of the house. Finally all was as it should be, they all thought.

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

It only took a few minutes before they found Ashe scribbling notes furiously, while standing over a bed. Zacarias was not in the mood for her disobedient behavior and he had little patience to deal with her constant disregard for her safety and health. With Jasmine at his side they were able to quickly persuade his female to take a break and they began their trek down to breakfast.

The reunion between Jasmine and Ashe was observed quietly by Zacarias. The amethyst eyed princess had such a healing touch, even when she wasn't using her powers. Jasmine sagged into the hug she received and her smile was dazzling when they broke apart. White gold bracelets clanked together as Ashe ran the back of her hand down the other woman's cheek.

"Jazz, I have missed you." She stated warmly.

"I have missed your presence as well. I am sorry to disturb you at this time but I was hoping you could look at Grace." The atmosphere turned drastically. Ashe went into healer mode and gently coaxed Jasmine's concerns out of the young woman. Normally infants woke every few hours, but Grace slept more than six hours at a time. Jasmine feared her young was sleeping too much. Hovering nearby, emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears in concern and fear. To their relief, the medical scan revealed nothing and Ashe was able to put the mother's fears at rest.

"She will wake when she needs attention. Do not worry. You are lucky that you can actually get sleep at regular intervals." Making a decision, Ashe breached the topic of having the other rescued jaguars meet. Carefully and in a soothing voice Ashe spoke of Gabrielle, the shifter they found being hunted in Coast Rica, and who had become a part of the Empire several years ago. She confided that she was here, in the Amazon, working to save as many of their people as she could. This led her to talking about how they rescued Isabella and her unborn son.

"Just think about it, alright? For me Jazz? You don't have to meet them all at once, or at all, but I know Gabrielle wants to meet the three of you. Isabella and you could use the support of one another as new moms as well." And with that they entered the kitchen and Jasmine mulled over what she just learned while repeatedly adjusting the blankets wrapped around Grace.

An older woman marched up to Zacarias and started speaking to him. Ashe was sure the woman was Maria, one of the cooks and slid by them, knowing it was better to not get involved. The kitchen was a disaster zone and she knew that her friend was the cause of all it. Many eyes turned and watched a kitchen aide attempted to reach out and help the apathetic blonde, but teal eyes just glared at her while she continued to stir the batter. The young girl shrank back and looked down at the floor. Letting loose a small sigh, Ashe approached the older blonde.

"What are you doing?" In the background Zacarias was trying to calm the human woman. He was obviously not pleased with how Tia must have treated them. It was definite that he would reprimand the Kylierion and demand an apology and Ashe had no desire to pick sides this time.

Her friend and teammate was a treasure, but just had problems expressing herself at times. Ashe was no stranger to how abrasive the older woman could be. To see Tia in the kitchen cooking, when she could still be resting was the women's way of showing how much she cared for her teammates. She always put them first. Whether it was giving up the last ration or taking the worst guard shit, Tia sacrificed for the others constantly. Amethyst clashed with teal and they silently regarded one another.

Immediately, the famous tactician knew now would not be the best time to tell Ashe that she felt her cousin's presence upon their return._ Maybe the team could check on their way back._ She wondered. Several plans began forming in her mind, but a quick glance at Zacarias reminded her that he would interfere once aware of any plan. No, now was not the time to say anything.

"Making everyone's favorite. I figured you would be hungry since it's almost noon." The lone Larkspur answered without turning away from the granite countertop where she was clearly making Belgian waffles with fruit. Iris' favorite, French toast was across the sink on the other counter. A mixture of bacon and sausages were frying in the pan, and they were obviously cooking for Jaeden.

The youngest female, on the cusp of adulthood, felt left out since everyone else was occupied and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Deciding to just sit quietly she jumped onto one of the island stools and watched with wide emerald eyes at the interactions taking place around her. Ashe deserved a moment to reconnect with her unpleasant teammate.

Grace was huddled against her chest still asleep, oblivious to the noise. Jasmine was familiar with Tia but was still unsettled by the hardened and unapproachable way about the female. _This was silly, she theorized, because in many ways Tia is like Solange. _Others often felt uneasy in her cousin's presence but she had a big heart.

Her train of thought took an unusual turn, because looking at Tia now, made the new mother wonder if she had misjudged the Kylierion. Uncomfortable with how mean her thoughts had been in the past she withdrew her eyes. When she glanced to her left she gasped at the stunning sight. There, was Tia's battle fan along with other assorted projectile weapons; all resting against the island in a bizarre juxtaposition of domesticity and violence.

It hit too close to home and all Jasmine could do was look down at her cub and swallow the lump in her throat.

* * *

Here is the lastest installement to _Dark Times_. I apologize for the late update, please do not withhold reviews, comments, and PM's due to my lateness. There are only a few chapters to go and I'm trying to stay motivated to finish this despite graduating this semester. So please leave me your thoughts/advice in a review and get on me to post all that I have written for this fic.

Thanks for reading! Until next time,

~Ageless Light

****Notes****

1. I searched and searched and as far as I know, Jasmine herself cannot shift into a cat. She has a few cat-like qualities/abilities but not a full conversion. She has the ability to calm and control animals. But if anyone knows otherwise please correct me.

****Carpathian Translations****

emnim – my wife; my woman.


End file.
